The Other Soldier
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Usagi, also known as the "other perfect soldier" is a secret weapon, that will eventually be turned lose.- Warning, this fic is rated R for sexual reference. ::Complete::
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi walked through the halls to her dorm, she had just been sent there by Dr

The other Soldier Chapter 1

Rated: R

By: Miaka Hime

This is my third crossover, but the first one I've sent in. I don't know _how _I'm going to finish this considering I don't know too much about GW, but I _will_ be finishing this I can promise you that. I'll also try to send out a chapter every week, but sometimes I get tied up and it'll be late. Also later on in this I know there is going to be some *cough* sex *cough* I'm not going to describe it, just lead up to the part where they get to the room and stuff So that's the reason it's rated R, so if you have a problem with that I recommend you do not read this, I don't want flames because you weren't warned, so beware I warned you! But don't worry, it's not for awhile! So anywhoo, enjoy the first chapter! Also, if you want to you guys can E-mail me with idea's, and yes I'd rather you E-mailed them to me then put them in the review's because then if I use your idea it's not a surprise! So E-mail me with your idea's and onegai, still review!

DISCLAIMER

I do not own gundum wing. Although I wouldn't mind if you're offering to sell, I can offer you some chapstick that went through the wash and a button I found on the floor! "" I thought not Hiiro? What are you doing here and with that gun? "Omae o korosu." Ok fine I'll stop here.

~*~

Tsukino Usagi walked through the halls to her dorm, she had just been sent there by Dr. M. She never thought she would be sent on an actual mission. No, she 'was too perfect' Dr. M had told her, perhaps worse than Dr. J's perfect soldier. Her appearance made her look innocent and that usually fooled an enemy, this made her even more perfect then what the training had done for her. The only part that may have given her away were her cold blue eyes. 

No, she was on a mission, and that mission, was to act normal and have a life. "There is supposed to be more then guns and mission's in your life." Dr. M had explained.

Dr. M was also her legal guardian. OZ soldiers had killed her parents before she could remember them and was sent to live with Meioh Setsuna, or Dr. M. 

Now she had her fake emotions on, acting as if she were normal. She had been on earth for a year now and she did small missions every once in awhile, like stealing equipment and papers from OZ. She had been given few large missions in fear she may be discovered. She was only there as a last resort. 

Usagi walked to dorm number 548E (A.N-anyone know how many dorms there would be?) She quickly went inside and made herself a snack, she was lucky her room mate wasn't there, she didn't feel like putting on a facade by laughing her ass off at everything and acting like a ditz. 

That was her fake personality, a ditzy klutz with the weird hair style. She had adopted an odd hair style as a child, it still made her look like she was a little girl and it easily made enemy's and other people misjudge her. 

After Usagi was done with her sandwich she quickly took a shower and changed out of her school uniform that all students were required to wear. Usagi changed into baggy jeans and a lose fitting shirt and strapped a few guns onto herself, in case it was necessary. She quickly threw on a jacket since it was September and cold, and left the dorms for the local Café. She had promised some of those "friends" of hers she'd meet them there in an hour and she wanted to get some reading done before they came.

Usagi ordered a Latte and pulled out a book. She read it intently before she heard her "friends" coming, she quickly hid it. She didn't want them to think she was reading, it wasn't her fake persona's style. The other Usagi, as she liked to call her didn't read anything unless it was a manga or a trashy romance novel.

Usagi put on a happy smile that made her face hurt and waited for the three that were supposed to meet her. "Hi Usagi-chan!" Said Minako. She was a bubbly blond, who never got saying's right and was highly annoying to Usagi, although she pretended that she wasn't. "How's it going?" Makoto asked. Makoto, was someone Usagi could stand, she was an excellent cook, and was pretty laid back so she didn't bug her too much, lastly there was Rei. Usagi pretended she didn't like Rei, but she was probably the only one she actually enjoyed being around. Rei was a strong female, good in martial arts and a sharp tongue. Ami, who couldn't make it, was alright too, because she was usually very quiet and didn't make too much noise, and she was very smart, like herself, even if she didn't show it.

"Did you see that new boy in our Chemistry class?" Minako asked bubbly as usual. "Yeah, he's so kawaii!" Usagi squealed in her fake happy noise. "What was his name?" Makoto asked. "H something." Minako answered. "Hiiro, I think." Usagi made a note to remember everyone's names she came in contact with. "Hai! That's it Usagi-chan!" Minako said in a happy voice that made Usagi want to grab her gun and point it at her. "He's in my English class, along with another new boy, I think his name was Wufei." Makoto said thoughtfully. 

The conversation continued on like this for about half an hour before they went back to their dorms. Except for Makoto, because she had promised to find Ami in the computer lab. Usagi didn't voice it but she was slightly grateful, because Makoto was her room mate, and she wanted to meditate and get all of the tension to leave her body before she came back. 

Usagi walked to her door and unlocked it before walking in. As Usagi made her way back into the bedroom. What she saw their surprised her, there was someone in her room, but because she was always careful not to make a sound, he hadn't noticed her yet. Usagi took out her gun and pointed it at the intruder and cocked it, making his turn around. Her eyes were cold and set in her perfect soldier mode. "Omae o korosu".

The intruder dropped what he had been taking from her dresser. "State your name and purpose." She said in a monotone. The boy turned around, he had platinum blond hair, a little taller than she was, and was of Arabian origin, he also was blushing like mad. "M-My name's Quetre Winner." He answered one question. "I-I was dared by my roommate to steal Makoto's" He blushed more, "To steal Makoto's underwear." He blushed more if that was even possible. She heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Stupid Duo, if I get out of this alive I'll' The rest was incoherent. 

Usagi didn't lower the gun for a moment. She just looked down to the object he dropped and saw Makoto's silky forest green underwear on the floor. After seeing this she lowered the gun. "Don't take that." She said in a monotone and pointing at the underwear on the floor. She moved swiftly across the room and went into Makoto's drawer grabbing some regular cotton underwear. "Take these, she won't notice they're gone." She shoved the undergarments at him and motioned for him to leave. Quetre still blushing began to walk out of the bedroom. "And Quetre?" He turned around. "Don't tell anyone about this, do you understand?" He nodded and walked away. Hiding the underwear in his jacket. Usagi put her gun away and went to find some more food.

********

Quetre let out a sigh as soon as he was out of the room. That was not something he would have liked to happen. Having a gun turned on him from Hiiro was enough, but a girl? He quickly went to the room him and Duo shared and wished he'd partnered with Trowa. "Did you get it?" Duo asked. "Yes." He answered throwing the underwear at him. He was definitely never playing truth or dare with Duo again. Quetre went into the bedroom to lay down. 'Those eyes of hers, they were so cold. There had been no emotion to them just like Hiiro's' "They shouldn't be like that." He whispered to himself.

~*~

Usagi awoke at five, Makoto was still asleep. Usagi dressed in lose fitting clothes and went to a secluded area in the park to train. When she got back to the dorm, Makoto was still asleep. Usagi quickly showered and tugged on her pink pajama's. Oh how the color disgusted her, but as far as her friends knew, that was about all she wore.

She laid back down on the bed and just drifted off to sleep when the alarm clock went off. She faintly wondered if she should grab the gun under her pillow and shoot it, but thought better of it. Makoto was after all in the room. Usagi gave a fake squeal of annoyance, she would have internally screamed if she had, had it her way. She heard Makoto go and turn off the alarm and throw the covers off of Usagi. "Come on get up, classes are in two hours." Usagi got up and headed for the shower again.

After a quick shower Makoto took her turn while Usagi quickly changed into her uniform. Usagi walked into the kitchen and made herself breakfast, which consisted of cereal and milk and sat down in front of the tube to see what was on the news. 

"Another OZ base was destroyed last night by one of the infamous gundums." Usagi flipped the channel to Cartoons because Makoto came into the room. "Was that the news I heard?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow. "It was supposed to be Cartoons." She covered. Makoto shrugged and made her own breakfast. 

After breakfast they made there way to the other girls' rooms, one of which was across from them, the other diagonal. After meeting up with them they walked down the hall, Usagi was pretending not to notice that five boys were coming up the hall as she walked backward talking in a peppy voice about something or another. She of course being her "klutzy" self ran into one of them. The one she ran into caught her before she fell. "Hey pretty lady." He said with a wide smile. "Thanks." She said forcing herself to blush, for she wasn't at all embarrassed. "Duo, let the weak onna go, if we're late again for your incompetence we'll get detention." Said the boy with slick black hair tied into a small pony tail. The boy, now named Duo set her right side up. If she could have, she would have shot the black haired one, for his comments. "Sorry, I'm kind of a klutz." She apologized to Duo, who obviously didn't mind getting detention for a chance to talk to her. "No problem, I'm Duo, and those are my friends," He pointed at the one that had insulted her. "That's Wu-man," He pointed at the boy that stole Makoto's underwear which was blushing slightly. "That's Quetre," He pointed at the boy with brown hair that covered one eye "The one with the odd hair is Trowa" "And that over there with the strait face and never smiles is Hiiro." 

Usagi looked at the boy with cold eyes just like her own. Usagi put on a happy smile and waved in a friendly manner to them all. "Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi!" She said with a smile. "Baka Usagi, you're not in Japan." Usagi didn't miss a beat. "You're so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at the raven haired girl. "We have to get going." Wufei said with a scowl, usually he would have yelled at Duo for calling him Wu-man, but he had other things on his mind.

Usagi quickly said goodbye and her and the other girls went to their classes.

*******

Usagi tuned out the teacher as he again gave them speeches about Pacifism. This was getting tiring, she wanted to be in Tenshi, her gundum, killing OZ bases. Usagi looked up as she heard the sound of the classroom door opening. A grinning Duo walked in and talked to the teacher before he motioned for him to sit next to Usagi. "Hey, again." He said taking a seat next to her. "Hi." She whispered. At least she had someone to talk to, the teacher had long decided to move the girls away from her, except for Ami, because she paid attention. "What you doing after class?" He asked. Usagi shrugged. "Nothing." She replied. "You should hang out with me." He said with a grin. Usagi let out a fake giggle. Usagi noticed the teacher eyeing them so she watched his lesson for awhile until he assigned them something and left to check on something.

While the teacher was gone Duo leaned over next to Usagi and whispered in her ear. "So how about it." Usagi smiled sweetly before whispering in his ear icily. "Not a chance." After they were dismissed "Bye!" She said cheerily before leaving. 

Duo sat there stumped over what just happened. She had totally pulled a Hiiro on him!

********

Duo silently walked back to his dorm. When he got there he saw Quetre waiting for him. "I need to talk to you about Usagi." Duo said. Quetre blushed but Duo was oblivious to it. "Do you notice when she smiles it never reaches her eyes?" Quetre's eyes widened. 'Duo's noticed it too!' "Yes actually." Duo smiled. "I knew it!" He said cracking a smile. "I think there's more to Usagi than she's leading on. Like just a bit ago, I was late for class and I was told to sit next to her, and well of course I hit on her, and she turns me down," Quetre interrupted. "Don't most of them turn you down?" Duo scowled at Quetre making him blush for saying such a rude thing. "Anyway, she was all cute and acted like she was going to say yes, but then she totally switches personality's and she pulls a Hiiro on me." 

Quetre knew this, when he had ran into her in the bedroom she'd pulled a gun on him. "She said Not a chance, in the iciest voice imaginable. Then we're dismissed and she's all perky again and waves goodbye to me! It was really weird." Quetre just nodded, definitely odd. "It's almost as if she were another perfect soldier!" Duo said with a laugh. "Yeah like that would happen." He answered himself. "I'll tell you what Quetre, that would be a major blow to Hiiro's ego."

~*~

Sorry to cut it short, I'm just too eager to get this one out to see if you like it! I hope this isn't like anyone else's fic! I seriously didn't steal anything!!!! Well Hope to get your review's and idea's! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

WAI WAI WAI

Chapter 2 The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

SCORE! I got some reviews! I am so happy! ^_^ And yes, I did spell Quatre funny OOPS! I had forgotten to change it! But thanks for pointing that out Evil Mako-chan! I was surprised to even get any reviews! I thought it was kind of bad *^_^* But now I know all that writing was not in vain! Well it never is but anywhoo, here's the next chapter of "The Other Soldier". And be sure to look for other Sailor Moon stories by me in the Sailor Moon section! (if you're interested that is!) ALSO! Thank you to moonie719, Great_Goddess_Of_Typos, and Evil Mako-chan for being my first three reviewers. You don't know how happy I was to go to my mail box and find your reviews *sniff* I'm so happy! Also I'm leaning toward a Hiiro/Usa fic, they fit better together when they're both "Perfect Soldiers" ^_^ Anywhoo, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing not even a piece of pie. Wouldn't mind a piece of Duo though *drools* "" Sorry bad joke I know ^_^;;

~*~

Usagi was bored. She had been sitting in her dorm having a slumber party and she wasn't that into the talk about boys, hair and hair products. Boys seemed to be the main topic. "So anyway me and Hiroshi have a date this Friday." Minako said. She had been talking about a boy she'd had a crush on a for a week, Usagi was the only one who could keep track Minako's crushes because she had a new one about every week. "He was so cute when he asked me, he gave me a little smile and said 'Minako, would you go out to dinner with me Friday?'" Minako used a low voice when imitating Hiroshi. The girls giggled.

Usagi finally gave up. "I forgot something at the ice cream parlor!" She said suddenly with a look of surprise. "Really?" Ami asked. "Yes, good thing I know the guy that runs it, I better go get it." Usagi jumped up and grabbed her jacket and left the dorm room quickly.

Once out the door Usagi gave an inward sigh. 'Too much girl talk can kill a girl.' She though inwardly and began to walk down the hall. She wasn't at all embarrassed to be wearing a coat and pink pajama's, on the contrary she thought it was quite comfortable, but her comfort was soon shattered as she ran into Duo. "Hey pretty lady." He said. Usagi didn't look it, but she was quiet surprised, she hadn't heard him come up behind her. "Nice pajama's and bunny slippers." He said with a cheeky grin. Usagi pulled out her gun. "Omae o Kurosu." Duo didn't flinch. "I get that more often then you'd think." He said. Usagi lowered her gun and put it back in her jacket, she wasn't in the mood to kill anyone, unless it happened to be an OZ soldier. Usagi just turned away from him and began to walk down the hall. "Hey! Where are you going?" Duo was following her she realized. "God I could use a drink." She muttered.

After half an hour Usagi had lost Duo. She was just glad to be away from everything. Usagi slowly made her way to the area where she trained. The grass seemed very inviting. 

Usagi laid down in the comfortable grass and looked up at the moon. 'Full moon.' She thought. Setsuna had told her when she was young she would spend endless hours staring up at the moon, as if waiting for it to speak to her. Perhaps that was why she never broke the habit. Usagi slowly drifted off to sleep.

~* Dream *~

Usagi was in an endless black void. She could feel her nakedness but thought nothing of it. She was in perfect soldier mode, ready to attack or be attacked. But there seemed to be nothing. 

She tensed as she heard the clicking of heeled shoes. She was ready, even without her gun. Usagi hesitated when she saw the silhouette of a woman she seemed to recognize, but didn't. But she didn't show her hesitation though, she stood in a battle ready stance. 

When the woman came into view Usagi felt like she was staring into her own reflection only and older version of herself. "State your name and purpose." She stated. The woman gave her a tiny smile. "I am Queen Serenity of the past Silver Millennium." She answered her lavender eyes dancing. "Is that supposed to mean something? There was no Silver Millennium." The woman let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh no there was Serenity-hime, and you were a part of it. I was sent here to help you prepare for a great evil that will be coming, in which you and your senshi will be involved." Usagi let herself smirk. "I'm sorry lady but I'm no princess, and my name is Gin." Usagi said using her code name. "Well Gin, I'm sorry to say but you are Serenity-hime, like it or not. Your memories will eventually resurface but not for awhile." Usagi didn't respond but stopped her battle stance, this woman had no intention of harming her, that much was obvious. 

"You seem to have forgotten to project some clothes for yourself when in the realm of spirits." The queen said tisking slightly at Usagi's lack of clothing. "Not to worry, I'll do it for you." Usagi inwardly gasped when she felt a short ,white dress, of silk adorn her slim figure. "I have come to give you a message," The queen began after Usagi had become accustom to her clothing. "There will be four warriors, one of which is your older sister. These four will begin to help you in more ways then one. There will be other soldiers but only a few will be needed in this fight, but you must know that the four soldiers will know of your past as Serenity-hime, and will be unable to answer any questions about your past life until your memories resurface. Some of these soldiers you already know of." She said with another smile. Suddenly Usagi's vision became slightly blurry, she was beginning to awaken. "Wait! How will I know the four soldiers!" She called out. "They will make contact with you, now I must go. You are awakening my daughter." 

~* End Dream *~

Usagi's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the one that woke her, it was Duo. "Was wondering if you'd wake up, I've been trying to wake you for a few minuets. Usagi gave into emotions for once, and this emotion was anger. She hit Duo in the jaw hard. 

Usagi then let her eyes grow wide, as if surprised at what she'd done. "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry! I wasn't totally awake!" Usagi faked concern and helped him back to the dorm before going back to her own. 

The girls were watching a movie when Usagi came in. "Where have you been odango atama?" Rei asked furiously. "Sorry took longer then I expected." Usagi lied hanging up her coat. "Well, I'm pooped, night guys." Usagi said faking a yawn and going into the bedroom and falling onto her bed. But truth be told Usagi was anything but tired, she just wanted to think about what the woman had said. 'They'll help me in more ways then one? What are they going to do? Get Minako to be less annoying?' She thought rolling onto her stomach. (AN- Gomen Minako fans! I really like Minako, but with Usagi's new personality it wouldn't be likely that she'd like Minako's peppy personality! I'll try my best for Usagi to like Minako later in the fic!) Soon sleep beckoned her and she again was sucked into her dark dreams of bliss.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke to the sun creeping through her closed lids. She let out a fake groan considering the other girls were most likely in the room. She had let herself sleep in because she didn't dare leave for training with the girls all around her. Usagi slowly roused herself and got up and went for the bathroom. 

After a quick shower Usagi made herself some toast and sat watching the television, she could care less what was really on, she wasn't paying attention anyway. She was more interested in her toast. After her first slice of toast Ami had awoken and joined her. "What are you watching?" Ami asked sitting down beside her. "Hn." Usagi replied nibbling her toast. "Didn't know you were so interested in pornography." Usagi looked at the television surprised that it was on public television but found a cartoon on. "This isn't porn." She said with forced surprise in her voice. "I know, I just wanted to get your attention." She said with a blush. Usagi gave her a fake smile that Ami mistook for a sincere one and she smiled back before eating her own breakfast. 

Soon everyone was up, and most of the girls went back to their dorms to take showers and whatnot so Usagi and Makoto were left alone. "So, what do you want to do today?" Makoto asked. Usagi thought for a moment. 'Blowing up and OZ base would be nice.' She thought but replied in a happy excited voice. "Let's go check out the new manga!" Makoto smiled and nodded. 

Usagi went and took a quick shower before changing into jeans and a black mid-rift T-shirt. She was getting fed up with pink, and if Makoto asked her why she had changed colors so suddenly she'd say it was the last thing in her closet. But when Makoto came in to change as well she didn't say anything, so it didn't really matter anyway. 

Usagi smiled a pretend smile and skipped down the street talking to Makoto about all the manga she was going to buy. "I want a Sailor V comic from Naoko-sama!" She said in pretend happiness. Makoto let out a small laugh and followed Usagi into the manga store where Usagi bought the newest Sailor V comic book and said she only had enough for one because she blew all her money on ice cream the previous night. Makoto just nodded and smiled thinking it was natural of Usagi, but the truth was Usagi had enough money to buy the entire stock of comic books the store owned. 

After that Makoto treated her and Usagi to coffee and then they went back to the dorm and watched television until it was lunch time, then they walked around for a bit until they got back to the dorm, where Makoto started making dinner and Usagi checked her e-mail.

Usagi let a smile slip when she saw Dr. M had e-mailed her.

'Gin, 

There will be three friends of mine who will be joining you tomorrow, they should be in all your classes, one has already been going there. They are not gundum pilots, but know of them and you. They are completely harmless I assure you, I want you to get to know them, I have a feeling you will be working together. Lastly you don't have to pretend to be normal in front of them.

Dr. M

PS. Delete this mail when finished.'

Usagi did as told and deleted the mail. After checking the rest of her mail which was mostly e-mails from her "Friends" which she read then deleted. After checking her mail Makoto called her to dinner and she set the lap top aside.

~*~*~*~*

The next morning Usagi awoke at five as usual and did her training and then returned to the dorm where she took another shower and decided to just stay up. Usagi watched television and ate breakfast until Makoto awoke. When Makoto had taken a shower and eaten, they both got ready for school and walked off to their classes.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi stood watching the teachers lips move, but not hearing him speak. She had tuned him out. When the teacher called her name and asked her to solve a problem she answered way off on purpose. 'This life is getting annoying.' She thought as the teacher scolded her for not paying attention in class. But soon he stopped scolding her when there was a knock on the door. A teacher from the younger classes came in. Usagi recognized him. Her and her "friends" had been moved up into the Senior classes when they aced tests. Usagi told her "friends" she was always good at doing daily work but never good in class. 

After speaking to the teacher in hushed tones for a bit Usagi's teacher nodded and the other one left for a few minuets before coming back in with three students one who seemed to be Usagi's age. "Class this is Hotaru Tomoe, she is being moved up because she has surpassed the Junior classes. He said motioning to a girl with short dark black hair and deep purple eyes. "These two, are transfers from another school, Haruka Tenou and Michiru Keioh." He said gesturing to a girl with short blond hair and a girl with medium length, wavy, sea green hair. "Hotaru please sit next to Rei and Haruka and Michiru take a seat in back." The teacher instructed. The three obeyed and sat down, Haruka behind Usagi and Michiru next to her and Hotaru across the room next to Rei. 

Usagi didn't act it but she was surprised when Haruka leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Ohayo hime, did you miss us?" 

~*~

Well I admit it wasn't much of a cliff hanger, I bet you were already guessed that the outers were the three that Setsuna/ Dr. M sent. Also I was wondering if any of you want the inners to have a bigger role in this. I have to admit I do not plan on setting any of the senshi up with a gundum wing boy, although that may leave it open for a sequel where the inners/outers will develop relationships with a G boy. ^_^ But that'll have to wait. You must know, I'm having the more terrible time figuring out what is going to happen next so your suggestions will be greatly appreciated! So if you want more review and tell me what you want! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohayo Hime, Miss us

The Other Soldier-Chapter 3

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

WHOA! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! I had seven this morning waiting for me when I woke up, and another eight when I came home from school! Also I decided to change Usagi's gundums name, to Gin, which means Silver, or silvery in Japanese. I got a review telling me I wasn't very original in my naming her gundum Tenshi which was true. As much as I hated to admit it. 

I suppose my Muse took a vacation ne? But she's back now! Aren't you Yousei-chan? 

Yousei: *nods*

See there you have it! Also I've decided not to make the inners have too much of a part in this fic. Gomen inner fans! I was most surprised to get a review telling me to kill of Minako and two more saying to leave out the inners and use the outers. So that's what I plan on doing, although I may change my mind later, you just never know with Yousei. 

Yousei: Hehe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM or GW, big corporations and manga artists own them.

~*~

"Ohayo hime, Miss us?" Usagi starred daggers at Haruka. "I see you were expecting us." Usagi didn't show any emotion, she just turned silently away and continued watching the lesson. Even if she wasn't paying attention.

After classes Usagi was determined to find the three girls, but it was them that found them. After she had searched for half an hour Usagi started back to her dorms where she ran into Haruka literally, because people were around. 

"We were looking for you Hime." Hotaru told her. "Hn." Usagi replied. Michiru chuckled, "I take it you were looking for us also." Usagi nodded. "Lets go to my dorm room and talk." Hotaru suggested. Usagi didn't speak she just followed the three girls to Hotaru's dorm room.

Usagi sat down in a chair, while Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru sat on the couch. "So what's this all about?" Usagi asked. "She didn't tell you?" Michiru asked. Usagi shook her head. "Iie, I was awoken abruptly." Usagi said in her monotone.

"Oh well I suppose we should start explaining then." Michiru said. "Please do." Michiru smiled and started. "Well lets see, she did tell you, you were a princess in your first life?" Usagi nodded. "I take it she did not tell you about your second life you lived, before this one." Usagi shook her head in reply. Usagi was inwardly shocked, she had lived another life before this one?

Michiru smiled and began, "You were reborn in the twentieth century as Tsukino Usagi. After your death in the silver millennium Queen Serenity sent you, the senshi and your fiancé into the twentieth century where you were reborn." Usagi had the distinct impression they were leaving things out, but motioned for Michiru to continue. "In the twentieth century you met up with the senshi and your fiancé were you recovered some of your memories from your previous life, but after a battle, you and the senshi and your fiancé, along with a few others were killed, but before you died you wished you and your loved ones would be reborn and could live normal carefree lives." Michiru paused when she saw Usagi's eyes give a flicker of emotion, and she began to wonder if she'd even seen it.

Haruka finished the story. "So here you are reborn again as the other perfect soldier, a gundum pilot out to get OZ." Usagi sat unmoving and silent. "There was a problem though." Hotaru said softly looking at her feet. Usagi looked at Hotaru as if to ask 'What?'. "Your wish could never be fully granted, for you aren't normal, nor shall you ever be." Hotaru's eyes reflected her sadness for her.

Usagi sighed inwardly, she'd never be normal? She never thought of the day where she could stop working for Dr. M and have a normal life, maybe have children some day. She didn't want to believe she'd never have that chance. "It just isn't a part of you." Michiru added softly. Usagi nodded curtly. "Hai I suppose your right." She in a monotone. Usagi stood and walked toward the door.

Haruka looked at Michiru, words going unspoken but understood. Michiru shook her head saying Haruka couldn't stop her, but Usagi turned around before she opened the door. "Would you like to go out to coffee with me, Dr. M says we may be working together, it might be good to get to know each other. Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka broke into smiles.

~*~*~*~*

"Haruka! Don't drink it if it's so hot!" Michiru scolded, as Haruka made faces when she had burnt her tongue twice on her Café mocha. Usagi was slightly amused but didn't let it show. Hotaru just giggled and sipped her strait black coffee.

Usagi leaned back into her chair. She felt so at ease with the three women. She had never felt this comfortable with anyone before except Setsuna. She might have been able to be like this with Rei had her fake personality not gotten in the way.

"Koneko-chan?" Usagi snapped out of her reverie. "Hai?" She said looking at Haruka. "You seemed out of it, daijobu ka?" Usagi gave her, her first real smile, the ones she only reserved for Setsuna. "Hai, daijobu." 

~*~*~*~*

Usagi went back to her dorm after coffee, her face back to its strait line. When she walked in her dorm room she was immediately face to face with Makoto, who seemed highly annoyed. "Thank god you're here! Your laptop has been beeping at me for the last twenty minuets." Usagi's eyes went wide and she ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Usagi quickly opened the laptop and a window immediately appeared on the screen showing a worried, Dr. M. "Where have you been? This is an emergency so listen carefully. The gundum pilots were sent on a mission about half an hour ago and were ordered to steal some information from an OZ base. They got the information but now they're in trouble. It seems to have been a trap and they are surrounded and running low on ammunition and some of their gundums are getting damaged. You have a mission to help them." Usagi nodded in confirmation. "Mission excepted." She answered in a monotone before closing her laptop. 

Usagi quickly changed out of her uniform and into black jeans and a black tank top including black combat boots. She quickly strapped guns around her body before grabbing her pink coat so she could hide the weapons from view. 

Usagi left the dorm in a hurry and yelled something about new manga to Makoto so not to worry her and went to the warehouse were she kept her gundum. She threw of the puffy pink coat and walked up to Gin, as it was called. She closed her eyes before willing herself into the gundum. Her gundum was especially designed for the power inside her that she held. Setsuna had told her it was to help channel her energy which was very powerful, but needed an object in order for her to channel her energy. So her gundum in a way was a part of her. When she entered Gin, she was Gin, and Gin was her.

As Usagi entered Gin she was pulled into what seemed like a dark void and it felt like she was floating. But she was completely aware of their actions (their meaning her and Gin's.) Gin smiled a cold smile and they took off to save the gundum pilots.

*~*~*~*~ 

Gin reached the area, Wing Zero was looking beaten up, and it seemed that Death Scythe was watching over it and making sure no OZ mobile suits made it near the gundum. The others were looking beaten up, but they were still in working condition. Usagi noticed that Pilot 01's gundum was moving toward her. 'Want to see where my loyalties lie do you?' Usagi thought with a smirk. Usagi closed her eyes as she felt her silver energy course through her veins before letting it out, leveling ten mobile dolls. "State your name and purpose." She heard through her communications. "We are Gin. We're here to help you." She answered before letting out a battle yell and they again leveled another ten dolls.

Gin let a smile slip to show her pleasure. 'What a rush.' She thought to herself before destroying another couple suits.

After the suits were destroyed and the base destroyed they (remember she's connected to Gin.) heard the sound of 02's voice through communications asking her to come back with them to their base for repairs. *Do as they ask Gin.* Setsuna said telepathically. Usagi had almost forgotten, when her and Gin were connected Setsuna could speak to her, because her power was controlled enough that she was able to use telepathy. *Hai* Gin answered. So they followed the five gundums back to their base which wasn't that far from where she stored her gundum usually. 

Gin landed in what looked like an old warehouse. She heard the others climb out of their own gundums. Usagi willed herself out of Gin and opened her eyes when she felt her feet touch the ground.

Usagi looked up when she heard a few audible gasps, not only from the way she exited her gundum but because she knew the five pilots. "Long time no see." She said in a monotone and with a cold smile. 

Hiiro, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei starred, only Duo and Quatre showed any emotions that they were shocked, although Wufei's eye did twitch and Trowa's visible eye widened in disbelief. "THE NEW PILOT'S A GIRL!?" Duo spit out. 'Major blow to the ego indeed.' Quatre thought.

~*~

Sorry to cut it short, I would have written more, but it's two in the morning and I need seep seep. (no I did not misspell that, me and my friend always say that) So turn in more reviews and maybe Yousei will return to me because she just left on another vacation maybe I should try a more reliable Muse any suggestions? *grins*

REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of The Other Soldier

Chapter 4 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Oh my, I just keep getting reviews! I've got a couple people even guessing what's going to happen and they were things I hadn't even thought of, but made me think of new idea's which is a _very _good thing! I love it that you guys like my fic so much! OH! MAJOR thanks to Lady, who said she was insulted that I thought this was bad, I was going to mention her in the last chapter, but I was half asleep so I forgot hehe. Anywhoo keep those reviews coming!

Yousei: I agree!

Miaka Hime: Yousei you always agree with me! 

Yousei: So.

Miaka Hime: *sweat drops* Never mind, her she's kind of silly at the moment. 

Yousei: *crosses arms* Am not.

Disclaimer

Yousei: HEY! I WASN'T DONE FIGHTING WITH YOU! DON'T CUT ME OFF BY WRITING A DISCLAIMER! 

Miaka Hime: Shut up.

Yousei: Yes mum.

Miaka Hime: ^_^;;

Disclaimer: I do not own the wondrous works of SM and GW.

Usagi allowed herself a smirk. "How's the jaw Duo?" She asked. Duo's eyes widened in realization. "You _meant_ to hit me!" He yelled. Wufei let out a chuckle. "You have to be kidding me, this weak onna is our new pilot?" Usagi's face was a strait line again as she pulled out her gun and pointed it between his eyes. "Omae o Kurosu." Duo paled noticeably, even though the gun wasn't pointed at him. "Oh god another Hiiro." He muttered. Usagi put the gun down when Setsuna walked into the room. "Dr. J couldn't make it so I was sent instead." She said with a smile. "I'm Dr. M. I know Usa-chan already, considering I'm her guardian." She said with another smile before her face became serious. 

"It has become necessary that Usagi was called into action, which means that this is getting out of hand. I know OZ isn't as powerful as before, but now there is another arising. We're not quite clear as to what it is yet, but you will all need to work together, including some friends that Usa-chan just met today." Usagi nodded. "I have a good idea who this threat is, but we're making sure of what is going on before we decide what we're going to do about it. So I think you should begin training together, get to know each others strengths and weaknesses. Usagi's knew ally's that she met today can help with things you'll need in the future so you will be training with them as well." Usagi didn't show any emotion in her cold blue eyes. She just nodded. "Can I fix Gin now?" She asked. Setsuna smiled and nodded. Usagi walked over to gin and again bonded with Gin while the guys (excepts Hiiro and Trowa) stood open mouthed. "What's she doing?" Quatre asked looking at Gin. "She has the ability to repair Gin with her energy, that is also how she attacks. Usa-chan is very gifted if only she showed the emotion she had as a child. She never smiles anymore." Setsuna smiled once more at the five male pilots and left while they went to repair their gundums.

After two hours Usagi was wiped, she never had to repair Gin before, because she'd never gotten hit before. She had been hit while protecting Wing Zero from being attacked. Duo being the dumb ass that he was immeadiatly left to join Hiiro when she went to help him fend off mobile suits from getting near the damaged gundum. 

She now realized she had to exit Gin before she didn't have enough energy to get home. Usagi cut the connection and left Gin. She looked up and realized Gin was fully repaired. "She done?" Duo asked from across the room. "Hn." She replied before walking toward the door. "Where are you going Usagi-san?" Quatre asked. "Home." She answered before stumbling out the door. "She doesn't seem like the one to stumble." Duo said watching the door she left from. "She also went into the broom closet." Quatre added. A few seconds later Usagi emerged from the closet. "Oops." She mumbled under her breath. Hiiro looked up from his gundum and noted she had slightly red drooping eyes. 'Didn't Dr. M say she used her own energy.' "You'll get lost from here, I'll take you to the dorms." Hiiro grunted out, getting surprised looks from the other pilots. Usagi was ready to tell him she didn't need a babysitter but she was too wiped to argue and let out another. "Hn." Hiiro stood up and walked out the _right_ door with Usagi.

Usagi tried to look like she wasn't exhausted, but she wasn't fooling perfect soldier boy. "You shouldn't have wasted all your energy." Hiiro said in a monotone. "I can't always tell how much I use, my energy's too erratic." Usagi said in her own monotone. Hiiro gave a grunt to show he understood and they continued on in silence. 

Usagi felt herself growing weaker, she was trying hard to keep up with Hiiro and she was slowly losing energy. Soon she knew she wasn't going to be able to hang on very much longer. She stopped for a moment. Causing Hiiro to stop and look at her. She looked into the cold prussian eyes and said, "Catch me, I'm going to pass out." She lost consciousness. Hiiro caught her as she requested and stood there for a moment before deciding to pick her up and carry her to the dorm rooms. (AN: drools I wouldn't mind it if Duo did that for me! ^_~ ) 

~*~*~*~* 

When Hiiro reached the dorms he realized that he didn't know where her dorm room was. 'Shit.' He cursed inwardly. There he was carrying a unconscious Usagi and he didn't know what to do with her. He finally decided to take her to his dorm room, he was just glad no one else was roomed with him. 

Hiiro flipped on the lights in his dorm room and shut the door behind him. He took Usagi into his room and laid her down on his navy blue comforter. He knew she'd be out of it for awhile so he took her shoes off so she'd be slightly comfortable. He decided not to undress her because he didn't have anything for her to change into. He smirked as she made a small sleeping moan and rolled over onto her stomach. He quickly erased the smirk from his face and moved a silvery lock of hair out of her face. He quickly snatched the hand away as if her hair had burned him. Now was not the time for him to look at attractive females. Attractive!? 'Where did that come from?' He thought. Hiiro slowly backed out of the room. He walked into the living room. 'No attachment, remember.' Hiiro reminded himself.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke to the smell of bacon. She peeled the blue comforter back and suddenly realized her comforter should be a pale pink. 'This isn't my room.' She thought looking around realizing there were no stuffed bunny's and posters of Makoto's favorite boy bands. (AN: Boy bands scare me, I'll stick with my black fingers and punk bands thank you very much!) Usagi noticed her shoes and socks neatly positioned at the foot of the bed. Usagi stood and walked out the door. She noticed Hiiro in flannel pajama pants and no shirt, frying bacon. Usagi slightly wondered if he could get burnt with no shirt on but shrugged it off. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a jagged scar going diagonal down his back she shuddered unintentionally. 'Just like mine.' She thought.

~* Flashback *~

A year ago

Usagi grabbed the disk and began running toward the exit, the base was going to blow in five minuets. She was being careless but she had thought that she'd killed all those in her way. She hadn't noticed the soldier come around the corner, or the dagger in his hand. All she remembered was him slicing her diagonally across her back, and her firing her gun shooting him in-between his eyes. She also remembered she pretended there was no pain as she continued to run.

~* End Flashback *~

Hiiro turned around. "Hn." She said. "I'm going back to my dorm." She said in a monotone starting toward the door. "You should eat something." He said. Usagi turned around, he face in a strait line. "You offering me some of your breakfast?" Hiiro nodded. Usagi shrugged and sat down at the table watching Hiiro prepare the meal. Soon she had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns in front of her. She quickly ate and was surprised at how hungry she was, and the food was highly edible. After breakfast she gave a mumble of thanks and left Hiiro's dorm. Usagi almost blushed when Duo came out of his dorm the same time she had come out of Hiiro's. Duo gave her a suggestive grin and she showed her emotions through her fist, which made contact with his cheek. (AN that's for the reviewer that wanted Usa to beat Duo up more, BUT NO BULLETS! Gomen, I'd like him to be in one piece. *hugs Duo*) 

Usagi stocked off toward her dorm and saw Makoto sitting on the couch still in her pajama's. "Where have you been? I was so worried! If this is what you're going to do maybe we shouldn't be roommates!" Usagi knew she was just worried but to be truthful she didn't really want to act like a fake whenever she wanted to come home. "I know I upset you, I stayed at a friends dorm I'll move out." Makoto stood their stunned as Usagi left the dorm and went to Hotaru's dorm and knocked on the door. Hotaru answered fully dressed in a deep purple mid-drift purple shirt and dark, blue jeans. "You don't have a roommate do you?" She asked in her usually monotone. Hotaru gave her a lopsided smile. "Iie, interested in moving in I take it." Usagi nodded. "Feel free, I'll go ask someone to move your bed in here." Usagi nodded and went back to the dorm where Makoto still stood their stunned. "U-Usagi-chan I wasn't serious, I was just upset." Usagi shook her head. "It's alright, we're still friends even if I move out. I think you don't deserve me to keep you waiting like that, it was rude of me." She said pretending to be sincere. Actually she could give a rats ass if she made her worry. Although a small voice told her she should feel slightly sorry. "So We're still friends?" Makoto asked timidly looking at her feet. "Of course! Now help me pack before they come and take my bed into Hota-chan's room." She with fake enthusiasim, so the two girls went and packed up Usagi's things.

Twenty minuets later, Usagi's bed was taken into Hotaru's room. 

Usagi finished putting her other comforter on her bed, it was a deep black color with white stars. She had had it packed away and was glad she could take out her usual clothing now that she lived with Hotaru, and it was nice when Michiru and Haruka came over and they went to school together. 

After school they watched old black and white movies which was something Usagi had never done. She had always watched sappy romance movies, or movies that showed a famous star's butt. But this was just fun. Usagi didn't smile, but she was having a good time. 

Soon it was ten and the movies were over, so Usagi told the three about the training they would be starting with the pilots the next day at five. She had talked to a reluctant Wufei in that hall and asked him where to meet them for a training session, it was her who suggested they meet at five though, for she was already used to getting up that early. 

Usagi changed into some old boys boxer shorts and a comfortable T-shirt and climbed into bed. Hotaru turned out the many lamps she had decorating the bedroom and the two fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

Sorry to stop right there, I'm majorly sleepy, it's around eleven thirty or so and I want to get some sleep. It's kind of early for me but Yousei is tugging me away from the keys anyway. So please review and inspire me to finish another chapter! It's you guys that keep me going! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of the other Soldier

Chapter 5 of the other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka hime

E-mail: (feel free to E-mail me) FireSenshi03@hotmail.com

I'm disappointed, I didn't get as many reviews as I seemed to usually. But I suppose I should live. ^_^ I also got a rather disturbing review that told me to get another chapter out soon OR ELSE, that "Or else" kind of frightened me but it also motivated me to get my butt in gear! Also sorry to the reviewer that wanted this to be a Wufei Usa fic, gomen, I believe this is going to be a Hiiro Usa fic, at least that's the direction it seems to be going in. ^_^;; So please review me more! I want lots and lots so every time I open my mail I have more reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW however this story is mine!

~*~

Usagi awoke at five o' clock and she and Hotaru changed into matching black tank tops and black pants. They both put on comfortable shoes and met up with Michiru and Haruka before walking to the area to the park where Usagi usually trained. 

Hiiro was already there, along with Trowa and Wufei. Duo and Quatre showed up a few minuets late. 

"Sorry we're late, I had to drag Duo out of bed." Duo shrugged.

"I was tired." He answered. "You smacked me with your pillow." Quatre added. It was obvious Duo was embarrassed by the way he was blushing. "Cut it out you guys, we have to train." Hotaru reprimanded. The others nodded in agreement and it was dropped.

"So what are we learning that's new?" Quatre asked. "We will be bringing forth the power in your body's so you can attack people with it." Hotaru explained. "You mean like the attacks Usagi uses in her gundum?" Wufei asked letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Not near as powerful, because Usagi has a brighter aura then all of you except maybe Hiiro, but that's because he has complete control over his body." Hotaru said reading their aura's. Hotaru's eyes looked oddly at Quatre for a moment. "Yours is also exceptionably bright." She said. "Not as strong but bright, you're more pure then the rest of them." She said looking him over. Quatre blushed slightly. "Let's just whip them into shape already!" Haruka said cracking her knuckles. "Whip us into shape? Perhaps we should whip you into shape weak onna." Wufei said, his pride was starting to be slightly bruised, he should have had a bright aura as well. 

Haruka's saw red. "I'll train _you_ first." She said looking at Wufei. "I'll take you." Michiru said pointing at Trowa who nodded. "I'll take Hiiro and Duo." Hotaru said. "Think you can take two at a time?" Duo asked mockingly. Hotaru's eyes went cold as she stared at him. "I have more power in my little pinky then you, don't cross with death." It was Duo's turn to have his temper flare. "I don't think so, I'm Shinigami! (sp?)" Hotaru looked at his aura, indeed it did have the purple tint like her own, but he was not what hers was. "Iie, you lack the aura. Besides, I am the senshi of Death and Rebirth, you will be sorry you said that." Duo gulped and allowed himself to be lead away. "Koneko, I'll take you as well, I thought Hotaru would take you." Haruka said still staring daggers at Wufei. "I'll take you Quatre." Michiru said with a smile. 

~*~*~*~*

"You must draw the energy from within and it will release through your hands most likely for you. For you, Koneko, it can go through any part of her body. Just don't use too much energy." Usagi nodded. Setsuna had never bothered to give her this type of training so it was all new to her. "Now I want to target that tree, you must draw your energy forth, but don't use so much that you're drained. You may do it now." Usagi threw a burst of powerful white energy at the tree making a clean hole through its trunk. 

Wufei smirked, if that weak onna could do this he certainly could. Wufei gathered his energy which he found surprisingly easy and threw a much larger then intended blast at the tree causing the tree to split and him to pass out from lack of energy. "Was that supposed to happen?" Usagi asked in a monotone. "Iie, I suppose he got too excited and thought he was showing his power, he was lucky I recognized it, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to reduce his blast." Usagi looked at her dubiously. "I didn't see you even move, how did you reduce his blast." Haruka gave a chuckle. "There are some things you see with your eyes and other with your mind." Usagi sort of understood but this whole thing was rather new to her after all.

~*~*~*~*

Hiiro threw a blast easily threw the tree. Hotaru nodded. "Good." She nodded toward Duo who did the same. "Very nice." She answered. "At least I didn't pass out this time ne?" Duo said with a wide grin. Hotaru allowed herself a small smile. "Hai that is always something to be proud of." Hotaru turned around when she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps, obviously female because the strides weren't to far apart. "Michiru-chan?" Hotaru said once she turned around to see her aquamarine friend. "Times up, we need to get back to the dorms to eat and get cleaned up." Duo looked open mouthed at the two. "You didn't eat breakfast?" Hotaru shook her head. "Why would I need to?" Duo hung his head in disbelief, how could they use all that energy and not eat anything to keep their strength up was beyond him.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi sat in class next to Michiru who was also in her Math class, who next to Haruka who was making fun of the teacher which was making Hotaru bust into a laugh every few minuets. Usagi was most surprised when a teacher ran in and talked to her math teacher. "Usagi, Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka your supposed to report to the office for dentist appointments." Usagi and the other girls all stood and went to the office where Setsuna stood in normal clothes. "Hi girls time for your check ups!" Setsuna said dragging them out of the office. "What's going on?" Usagi asked in her monotone. "I found out some vital information. The new threat is going to be here in about thirty two days which means up the practices. I would have waited but when I walked past your class you looked bored." She said in her usual soft tone. "I thought you could skip school for the day, considering you know more about this stuff then the average adult." "In other words we get to play hooky for the day." Haruka said with a wide smile. Setsuna nodded. "You coming with us Sets?" Haruka asked. Setsuna thought for a moment. "Don't have to be back for awhile so lets go get doughnuts and coffee." Haruka let out a chuckle. "Think it's good to have pastries and coffee when we have a dentist appointment?" Setsuna glared at the blond before they left for the coffee house. 

~*~*~*~*

After coffee the girls went back to Hotaru's dorm along with Setsuna and they watched television while Michiru and Setsuna made something for dinner. "It's kind of neat having us all together again." Hotaru said to Usagi. "Together again?" Usagi let the slight bit of curiosity leak into her monotone. "I almost forgot you don't have your memories. I'm sorry." Hotaru said looking at her feet ashamed. Usagi was surprised at her own actions as herself when she cautiously put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "It's alright, as Setsuna-mama said I'll get them back soon." Usagi gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes meaning it was to reassure her not make her feel better. 

After dinner Usagi went to bed early.

~* Dream *~

Usagi smiled sadly as her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba walked onto the plane. The only thing she had was the golden ring on her finger and she wasn't even sure what it meant. 

Usagi screamed a few minuets after the plane had taken off, her whole body was in excruciating pain. "MAMO-CHAN!" Before she passed out she fell into the hands of a handsome male.

Usagi awoke at home next to a cat who held to sad a look to be a normal cat. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan." The cat said. "He's gone. "Usagi's eyes went wide. "W-What do you mean?" "He died, an enemy got the plane, it went down" Silent tears slid down her pale cheeks. "That's impossible, he-he'll be reborn again right?" Luna shook her furry head. "Iie, it has been discovered by Pluto he was not your soul mate. He did love you, but it was not meant to be." Usagi stood and left the moon cat on the bed.

~*~*~*~*

Eternal Sailor Moon watched as Sailor Star Fighter took a hit for her from Galaxia. "Fighter!" She looked up coldly at Sailor Galaxia. WHY? WHY DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT WE'RE ALL SENSHI AREN'T WE?"

~* End Dream *~

Usagi awoke to the darkness of midnight. "Dreams, only dreams." She whispered to herself. Usagi slowly stood and left the dorms, even in her pajama's of black pajama pants and white tank top she didn't care, she needed air. 

Usagi walked around until she reached the park. 'I felt everything the other Usagi felt, it was scary because I haven't felt emotion in so long.' She thought looking at the moon. 

Usagi heard the sounds of male foot fall. She turned her head and saw the last person she thought she'd see at this time. "Ohayo, Hiiro." She said in her monotone. Hiiro gave a nod meaning "Morning to you too." Usagi looked back up at the moon. "Why are you up at midnight?" He asked gruffly. "I had odd dreams." She answered before she could stop herself. 'Baka, he's going to think you're scared from having nightmares.' "Me too." He answered. Usagi was surprised at how much they were both speaking. But they had jinxed it by thinking that so they both stared up at the moon for half an hour before grunting their good-byes. Hiiro had gone back to the dorm while Usagi went to the all night coffee house and went to the top floor which was the outside portion of the café. 

She slowly sipped her coffee until she heard the sound of foot fall once again. Usagi turned around to see the woman she'd called Fighter in her dream. "Ohayo Odango." Usagi sat their with an unreadable expression on her face. Fighter sat down across from Usagi. "I know you don't remember me, and most definitely not in this form, last time I was here was in the twentieth century and I was in a male body. But I found I'd have less difficulty's if I was in this one. When I was male I had feelings for you." Usagi still stared transfixed on the woman with her empty blue eyes. "Me and my friends were sent here to help you in the upcoming fight. I saw you come up here fifteen minuets ago but only now decided to say hello You've changed." She finally finished. "Hai, I don't even remember you, except when you took a hit for me when we fighting something." Fighter smiled. "Hai, I remember that." "Well, I barely do, I just received it in a dream this very night." Usagi said taking a drink of her hot drink. "I mostly came up here so you could tell Haruka for me that we're in the area Haruka never liked me much." Usagi nodded. "I suppose you can still call me Seiya even if I'm not male anymore." Usagi nodded again. "Ja odango." Seiya said standing. Usagi gave a "Hn." As her goodbye and watched Seiya leave. A few minuets later she left herself and made her way back to the dorms before settling back into bed. 

~*~*~*~*

The next morning Usagi awoke and went to Haruka and Michiru's dorm and knocked gently before Michiru opened the door. "I need to speak with Haruka before we leave." Michiru opened the door more to allow Usagi in. Haruka was sitting fully dressed watching infomercials. "Ohayo, Koneko." Haruka said. "Fighters also called Seiya is back." Usagi said. "S-Sailor Star Fighter? Seiya Kou" She asked skeptically. "Hai, she and some other senshi. I didn't understand everything she told me." Haruka's eyes widened noticeably. "She?" She asked. "Hai, she told me she decided to be female this time because when in male form she was attracted to me." Haruka grinned widely. "I think me and Seiya may get along better this time around."

~*~

That's it for now Minna! I decided to leave Mamoru completely out of this fic. I didn't really want him to be evil and cheat on Usagi or something so that's why he just died. And lastly Seiya is female and does _not_ have feelings for Usagi. I just wanted more Senshi and I wasn't in the mood for inners. Anyway I'm tired, it's 1:30 in the morning! I wanted to finish this _really_ bad before I went to bed so now I'm going to bed. ^_^ Well, please review! Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of The Other Soldier

Chapter 6 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Konbanwa Minna! I got more reviews and I'm happy again! I thought I might get flamed for introducing the starlight's again. I'm sure you are confused too cause I didn't really explain why or how they got back. But it'll come in time. ^_^ 

~*~

Usagi walked downtown, she had gone shopping with Minako and Rei because she still had to pretend they were friends. So now she had her fake emotions on and they were driving her crazy. "Oh Usagi-chan look at this!" Minako held up a very skimpy tube top.

"That's not really my style Minako-chan, besides it looks more like a strapless bra." Minako looked it over. "You sure?" Usagi shook her head and Minako put it back. Usagi looked among the racks of clothes and soon found a couple black shirts, along with a few pink items so they wouldn't be suspicious. "I'm going to try these on." Usagi said going into a dressing room. 

The first shirt was a regular tank top that had studded flames but it was too large and the other black shirt was a normal thing strapped black tank top. 'This will be comfortable for training.' She thought. She quickly gathered her items and bought a pink T-shirt that probably would fit her and the black shirt. Then the girls went out to lunch before going back the dorms. Usagi was most relieved to see Seiya walking down the corridors with a piece of paper. "Seiya-chan!" Usagi said in a fake peppy voice. Seiya snapped her head up and smiled. "Konnichiwa Odango." She said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Usagi said to the two girls and ran off with Seiya. Her fake emotions dropped in a second. "What are you doing here in the dorms?" She asked in a monotone. "I had to enroll in school still and I thought while I was here I'd look for you. I got Ami to give me your room number." She said holding the piece of paper. Usagi nodded. "I take it you want to do something?" Usagi said. "If you want too, Taiki and Yaten are at the studio, we decided to be idols while we were here again." Seiya said following Usagi as they walked to her dorm room. Usagi opened her room and Hotaru was watching television. "Konnichiwa Seiya-san." Hotaru said with a small smile. "I take it you still remember me?" Hotaru nodded. "Hai, all of the outers have regained their memories." Seiya nodded. "It's weird to see you as a female." Hotaru said with a smirk. Seiya gave a small laugh. "It was weird for all of us." She admitted. "Usagi, have you forgotten we promised to meet Michiru at the stage? She said she would play for us." "I remembered, I just thought Seiya would like to join us. Would you?" She said in a monotone turning to look at the female. "Hai, it would be nice." She said. "Let's go then." Hotaru said turning the television off. Usagi waited while Hotaru put her shoes on and the three left to the park where there was a deserted stone stage. 

In the spring and summer there were shows every weekend, but during the fall and winter their wasn't anything going on. Usagi sat on the between Seiya and Haruka who was already there. Hotaru sat next to Haruka and Michiru stood on the stage and began her violin piece.

When Michiru began she felt like closing her eyes and making the world disappear almost like she wanted to smile. But the perfect soldier in her wouldn't allow it. So she sat there expressionless, while on the inside it was bliss. Soon Michiru stopped and Usagi noticed Haruka, Hotaru, and Seiya clapping so she did too. Michiru began again and Usagi again was lost in her thoughts.

~* Flashback *~

Usagi had been crying, she walked silently through a park when she heard the sounds of a violin playing, it was beautiful, so she walked until she saw a stage and empty stone benches, Michiru was playing while Haruka threw a lemon in the air, they were talking but she couldn't hear them from where she was. Usagi walked closer and giggled in excitement for an unknown reason.

Michiru looked up and saw Usagi. Usagi giggled again. "This is it! This is the ideal figure of a princess." Usagi said. "You're the one I met the other day odango atama." Haruka said when seeing Usagi "Do you have something to ask us?" Michiru asked still playing. "W-Well I'm impressed with your great violin performance."

~* End Flashback *~

"Usa-chan daijoubu?" Haruka asked waving a hand in front of her hands, snapping her out of the memory. "Hai, I was just remembering a time in my former life, when Michiru played this same piece." Michiru must have heard her for her hand slipped and their was a terrible sound that came from her violin. "You remember that?" She asked. "Hai, I just now had a memory come to me." Usagi said in a monotone. "Do you get flashbacks often?" Seiya asked. "Not in the day time, just at night." She said in a monotone. "Let's stop for now, how about we go to coffee?" Hotaru suggested. The other three nodded and Michiru left the stage after putting her violin in her case and they walked off to coffee.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke once again, from a flashback, only this time it was from the silver millennium. Her flashbacks were so jumbled it was hard to tell what time line they had been from. But this one was from the silver millennium because her mother had been in the flashback. It had been a training session with the outer senshi. 

Usagi got out of bed and left her dorm room quietly and went to the park, where Michiru had been playing, under her arm she carried a small black case that held her own violin. She hadn't told anyone she could play, but Setsuna had made her take lessons at a young age, and she had become at least as good as Michiru at playing. 

Usagi let a sad note begin her piece, it was a composition she had memorized. It was her stress reliever. As she hit all the right notes she didn't notice the lone tear streak down her face. 

When she had finished the piece, she finally became aware of the tear. She put a cautious hand to her cheek. "What the hell?" She whispered in her monotone to herself. She quickly wiped it away and began another piece, it had been a piece she had been writing herself. But hadn't finished. It was a sort of exciting piece (think of the outer senshi transformation theme or the Japanese song Ai Dake ga Dekiru Koto only with violins) but she wasn't sure how to end it yet.

She stopped when she got to the point that she hadn't finished and was surprised to hear clapping. She looked up and saw Michiru. "I didn't know you played." She said. "Setsuna had me learn." Michiru smiled and made her way on stage, she too had violin case. "I'll teach you the rest of the song." Michiru said. Usagi was tempted to ask how she would know the ending when Michiru answered for her. "It was a song I played often, I suppose I must have played it for you once in your former life." Michiru motioned for her to play wither her and they began. Usagi was slightly surprised when Michiru began to sing along to the song softly enough, the words seemed familiar.

__

The pain that is burning inside my heart

Is a notice love has started to bud

This feeling that I can't even wait till tomorrow

Adds one more secret to the rest

When I am thinking about someone

It calls up a strange power inside me

The name you murmur to me without a thought

Is a magic spell I will protect

They are still now having dreams

The passions inside my heart

There is something that only love can do

It is that kind of foreboding

Gazing at each other with warm eyes

A tomorrow like that I'm sure will come

Please lead me ahead without mistake

Then this power will be born

Whispering to me since some time ago

The spirits inside my heart

There is something that love still aims for

The future flashes before us

They are still now having dreams

The passions inside my heart

There is something that only love can do

That is making predictions

By the time the song was over, Usagi realized she too had been singing. 

"That was nice, we should do it again when we have insomnia." Michiru said putting the violin away. "Hai." Usagi said softly, although still in her monotone. Michiru waved goodbye before leaving Usagi, who once again took up her violin and she again played the sad piece again.

Unknown to her, a lone figure was watching her with a expressionless eyes. 

~*~

There we are, I'd write more but I'm going to bed, and EARLY for once! YAY! Also this wasn't a very good chapter I know, but at least another one's out right? RIGHT?! Oh well. I'm going to sleep. Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of The Other Soldier

Chapter 7 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

I'm sorry this took so long to get out minna! I was lazy which isn't a good excuse but seriously I'm sorry! But please go see my picture of Hiiro and Usagi-chan at http://www.homestead.com/EienNoMelody/index.html! 

I've gotten a couple of reviews from people saying they can't stand the way I write Hiiro's name, I had the impression that it was the way that it was spelled in the Japanese anime, but if I am completely incorrect, please someone e-mail me and I'll change it back to Heero. Until then I WILL NOT be changing it, so it's spelled that way in this chapter. On a lighter note thank you for all those who have reviewed me! I hope to get up to one hundred reviews so keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing! 

Disclaimer- Don't own SM or GW I don't ^_^;;

~*~

Hiiro watched as Usagi began the sad song he had first heard her play. He had been surprised she could play so well, she didn't seem to be the type to play the violin, but it fitted her. He had, had another odd dream and when he had left his room he saw Usagi walking down the hallway, and he also saw Michiru too follow her. He had decided to play follow the leader as well and followed the two females. Now he watched intently as Usagi played her sad song. 

He watched as she shut her eyes too into the music to probably even noticed she had done so. The music seemed to dance around her making him want to leave his hiding spot, but he didn't dare do so. Doing so would mean he had spied on her, which he didn't want to admit at all to himself that, that was precisely what he had been doing. When the song was nearly over Hiiro turned and left. She most likely would be leaving soon after her song, and he didn't want to explain to her if he found her why he was there.

Usagi's eyes suddenly snapped open when she heard the slight sound of footfall. "Whoever you are show yourself." She said in her monotone. She showed no emotions as Hiiro came out of the brush. "Following me are you?" She said, it was more of a statement then a question. "Hn." He replied. "I could kill you, you know." She said still playing. "Hai, I know, but I could do the same." He answered. "That's a surprise, more then one word, bravo." She said in her monotone. "Why are you here?" She asked. Hiiro considered saying hn again, but as she had say she could kill him. "I was walking and heard the music." He answered. Usagi finished the song and let her violin leave her chin. "Let's leave, it will be morning soon." She said getting off the subject. She set the violin in her black case clicked it shut. She it firmly by its handle and she left the stage. 

Hiiro and Usagi walked in silence back to the dorms, and gave each other hn's when they separated as their way of goodbye. Usagi went into her room, Hotaru looked as if she had just woken up when she walked in. "Usagi? Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone. "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk." Usagi said lying back down. Hotaru fell asleep right away as did Usagi, who deep down was glad it was the weekend so she could sleep in.

The next morning Usagi awoke at noon, usually she would have awoken earlier but because of Duo's pleading they had Sundays to replenish their energy, or in Duo's case sleep in and for once Usagi was grateful that he had got his way. 

She lazily cooked a lot of French Toast, and had Hotaru invite Haruka and Michiru to breakfast. They all ate quietly until Michiru piped up. "How about we do some shopping? I know you weren't satisfied when you went shopping with the other girls. This way you can get some new boots, they've been looking kind of worn." Michiru threw at Usagi. Usagi gave a "Hn." In approval and the other two agreed. "I need a new brush, I broke it last Tuesday." Hotaru added. "How did you do that?" Haruka asked skeptically. "I kinda threw it at Duo when we were in art class, he was making fun of me being the senshi of death and rebirth." She said with a blush. "I take it you missed." Michiru said with a giggle. "I was so off, I could have hit Usagi in her music class." Haruka looked at Usagi with a raised eyebrow. "You're in a music class?" Usagi nodded. Haruka shrugged it off. "I could use a new pair of jeans, so I'm in." Usagi stood up. "I'll go get dressed." Michiru smiled up at her. "I take it that you want to go." "Hn." 

Usagi dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and a long black skirt, and black combat boots. She normally would have worn jeans but she hadn't done laundry in two weeks, and that was the only clothes she had clean. Oddly enough she looked pretty good. 

Usagi went into the bathroom and let her hair down, it fell way past her feet and trailed to the ground in a cascade of silver, ending in slightly curly. She vaguely wondered when it got so long, and reminded herself she should cut it. "Whoa, your hair was never that long in both of your previous lives koneko." Usagi turned around suddenly at the voice of Haruka. She was leaning casually against the door frame and Michiru had her arm looped through hers. "I don't think it was either." Usagi said in a monotone gathering a side of it ready to put it into the familiar style. "No." Michiru said letting go of Haruka's arm. "Do something different, what about a braid?" Michiru suggested. Usagi almost blushed at the mention of doing a braid. "I never learned how to do anything else besides a bun and the hairstyle I normally do." Hotaru who had been behind Michiru through the whole conversation suddenly piped up. "I'll do it!" She said excitedly. "I've always wanted to do your hair." She said with a small blush. Usagi nodded in agreement that she could do her hair. "Go sit down on the couch, I'll grab your brush and a hair tie." Hotaru said pushing past Haruka to get a hair tie. "Black." Usagi stated, meaning the hair tie. Hotaru nodded and grabbed a black hair tie, along with a brush, and the four walked into the living room. Usagi sat down on the couch as previously instructed and Hotaru began brushing her long hair.

When Hotaru had finished, braiding Usagi's hair, she put in some silver clips as well to finish it off. "There we go, ready to go shopping now?" She asked. Usagi nodded and stood, her hair being braided reached a little below her knees, when normally with the buns, she would have it reaching to her butt. (AN-I know it seems shorter but oh well, my fic right? YES!) The four went out into the hall, and Michiru forgot her purse in her dorm room, so she went to get it while they waited. Usagi about choked when she saw Minako walking down the hall. She immediately looked for a way out, she did not want to run into her after spending almost all day with her shopping about killed her. She almost kissed Duo when she noticed his door was open and she about dove into his room, pushing Hotaru and Haruka with her. She quickly shut the door and turned around getting odd looks from both the two girls and of course the five gundum pilots that were in Duo's room, including Duo himself. "Never thought you'd purposely come in my room." Duo said with a large grin. Usagi pulled a gun out from wherever she had been hiding on and pointed it at his head. "Koneko-chan just decided to duck in here until Minako left the hall." Haruka said with a chuckle. "Is that a skirt miss perfect soldier is wearing?" Duo said raising an eyebrow. Usagi gave him a glare that could freeze Hades over. " Omae o kurosu." Duo hid behind Hiiro who looked tempted to slug his braided friend. When in fact in his head he was wondering how long Usagi's hair would be if he were to slowly unbraid her hair and He mentally slapped himself after he got that far. Usagi peeked out again and nodded to the two girls. "Ja!" Haruka said following her friend. 

"She totally ripped off your line!" Duo said open mouthed. "And the weak onna totally ripped off your braid." Wufei commented. "And you'd never call her that in her presence would you Wu-man." Duo said with a smirk before realizing he was right. "Hey! She did rip off my braid!"

~*~*~*~*

Usagi tried on the new combat boots. "They're nice." Haruka commented. Usagi nodded and slipped them off. "Do they fit?" Hotaru asked. Usagi nodded again. "Did you get anything? Else?" Michiru asked, because she had been off somewhere else and hadn't seen what she'd gotten. Usagi nodded again and Hotaru spoke for her. "She bought a tight body suit, black of course, for missions, and she got a few more black shirts, and she bought a silver dress for the winter formal that's in December." Hotaru said for Usagi. "Why buy the dress so soon?" Michiru asked. "It was cheaper and this way she doesn't have to go shopping when it's all crowded." Hotaru answered again for Usagi after all Michiru got was 'hn.' "Well is everyone done or should we continue." Haruka's stomach growled. "I think we should get some food." Michiru said with a giggle. Haruka nodded vigorously and the four went to a burger place before going back to the dorm rooms. 

~*~*~*~*

That night Usagi was alone, because Hotaru went over to Haruka and Michiru's dorm for another movie night. So she sat in her dorm room wondering what to do after she'd already hacked into millions of OZ files. Usagi had been sitting on the floor and noticed the black violin case and remembered what her music teacher had told her about a recital that she was required to attend as part of her final grade. "Might as well practice." She said to herself and she pulled out the violin and began playing the song her and Michiru had been playing the night before. When she was halfway through the song she heard a banging on the door. 'Shit, I was being too loud!' She though inwardly walking to the door holding the violin by its neck. She was most surprised to see Makoto, Minako and Ami all outside her door. "What is it?" She asked pretending to be concerned. "We heard beautiful music coming from here!" Minako said getting strait to the point. "Oh! That was a CD my music teacher gave me, she said that was what a violin was _supposed_ to sound like, not like the awful screeching I make." The three looked at her dubiously for a moment but bought it and quickly left. Usagi was considering going to Haruka and Michiru's to practice when she was surprised to see Quatre walk up to her. "That was you playing wasn't it?" Usagi nodded. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?" He asked innocently. "That would make them think more of me. They're supposed to look down on me not up." Usagi admitted before leaving for Haruka's dorm.

~*~

-yawns- I was going to make this longer but I'm too tired and I want to send it in too bad. So here you go! Hope to get lot of reviews! JA!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of The Other Soldier

Chapter 8 of The Other Soldier Rated R By Miaka Hime

ACK! I totally confused someone when I said that Usagi ripped of Duo's braid! Gomen Eternalmoonprincess! I meant that she ripped it off as in she copied him, cause she had a braid too! Gomen to all of you that were confused ^_^;;

~*~

Usagi sat watching the teacher, appearing to be listening intently but in fact she was sleeping. She had learned long ago that she could sleep with her eyes open. She had been having flash backs constantly that night, which kept waking her up, and she had finally given up sleep at two twenty four and she spent the night counting the tiles on her ceiling. There were exactly one hundred tiles.

Usagi awoke with a jump when the bell rang and quickly got up. She noticed Quatre was the only person that she knew in the class she was in and quickly caught up with him in the hall. "What did I miss in the lesson?" She asked in a monotone. "Didn't you catch it, you were watching the teacher the whole time he lectured." Usagi shrugged. "I kind of fell asleep with my eyes open." She said once again in her monotone. "Well, we were lectured about chapters five through eight." He said looking at his notes. Usagi nodded curtly and went to her dorm, she needed some meditation to clear her thoughts and replenish her soul. 

Once she reached her dorm she changed into a pair of black leather flare pants and a black tank top. She decided since she was in her own dorm room, and for the sake of being more comfortable, she'd just wear her usual white socks and not put on any shoes. She quickly took her meditating position and began to meditate.

~* Meditation Type dream thing *~

Usagi smiled softly in her mind when she saw the normal silver light flowing around her. She was flying through the energy and it was heavenly. Then it was suddenly torn away from her and she was falling into a pit of black nothingness. She realized almost at once she was nude and knew she where she was being pulled too. 

She quickly projected her dress she had worn the last time she had been in the spirit realm. She closed her eyes tightly until she felt the ground beneath her bare feet. She snapped her eyes open and looked around for the aura of the dead woman she had seen last time she had been in the Realm of the Spirits. Usagi about fell backward when the queen appeared out of thin air. "Serenity-hime." She said softly. Usagi regained her composer quickly and looked the queen squarely in the eyes. "Usagi." She corrected. The queens eyes softened "Gomen, I forget you are known by that name now." She apologized. "I came here because your body is under great strain from the memories that you are receiving." She said. "We hadn't expected that to happen but I suppose without the ginzoushou helping you with your strength" Usagi wondered what the ginzoushou was but did not voice the question. "I decided that it was essential that it be returned to you but my sources told me that it is impossible to give the entirety of the ginzoushou to you. Your energy had become very erratic without it for so long, so it has to sort itself out for awhile before it can be used. They did however say I could give you a small piece of it." The moon queen held out her hand and in a flash of lavender light a tiny crystal appeared attached to a sliver chain. "This will help your body be able to take the strain of the memories without your body becoming so exhausted. It should also help sort out your erratic energy." Usagi cautiously took the small gem. The moon queen suddenly looked up as if she sensed something. Usagi felt another aura enter the realm and she quickly got into battle stance. She kept the battle stance even when she noticed the queen smile warmly when she heard the clink of heals. 

Usagi almost gasped when she saw the familiar form of Hotaru, only she was wearing a purple sailor fuku and she held a long dangerous looking glave. "Saturn-chan." The queen said warmly to Hotaru. "Hello Queen Serenity." She said with a deep bow. "What is the meaning of this pleasant surprise?" The queen said with another of her beautiful smiles. "I'm afraid I have to get Usagi to awaken, time passes differently here and it has been an hour, and because she came here while meditating, instead of sleeping she has been unable to awaken. Haruka has been frantic." She said with giggle. Usagi stood there emotionless as The queen gave a wave of her hand, showing she was allowed to leave. "We have finished our talk anyway. Please take her back Hotaru-chan. You may want to explain the senshi to her, now that she has seen you in that form, but don't be too explicit." The Queen directed. Hotaru nodded and bowed again. "Come on Usa-chan." The queen gave them one last smile before disappearing. Hotaru smiled at Usagi. "Grab my hand and we'll wake up." Usagi nodded and grabbed her hand.

~* End Meditation type dream thing *~

Usagi's eyes snapped open and she about screamed, two inches from her face was Duo.

Usagi immediately grabbed her gun and put it to his head. "Kiss me and I'll kill you." He didn't have time to respond because Haruka's foot came in contact with his body making him fly across the room. "I told you that this isn't sleeping beauty you baka!" Usagi had to choke down a laugh. Hotaru who had been lying on a couch sat up. "How did they get in here?" She asked seeing the gundum pilots in the dorm room. "I ran into them when I went to get Michiru." Haruka admitted. Usagi grunted and turned a gun on the pilots. "Out." The five gundum pilots filed out the door well Duo ran out. 

"I want to know about the senshi thing Serenity was talking about." Usagi said getting strait to the point. Hotaru nodded. "We are the Sailor Senshi of the outer planets, I am Saturn, Michiru is Neptune and Haruka is Uranus. We'd transform but it would be a waste of energy. Let's just say they take similar forms to the one you saw me in, in the sprit realm." Haruka waved her hand frantically. "Let me get this strait, she was in the spirit realm talking to Queen Serenity and she found out in the spirit realm (which is where she was) that you were a sailor senshi of Saturn I take it queen serenity told you to explain this to her." Hotaru nodded in reply. "I know she knew we were senshi, but now I take it she gets to know a little bit more about our senshi identities." Michiru stated. Hotaru nodded again. "Now that we're clear on this I'll continue." Hotaru started. "Now there is a Sailor Pluto, who guards time, but at the moment is unavailable to be here. Anyway, as senshi we were supposed to in the silver millennium, guard the outskirts of the galaxy, so that youma wouldn't get into the moon kingdom. In our next life we became part of your court with the inner senshi, but I'm not allowed to talk about them to you." Hotaru paused for a moment to make sure Usagi was digesting the information well. Her face was expressionless but she was staring intently at her waiting for her to go on. "All of us were born with high power and we are able to attack youma, or people, with energy attacks. I myself do not have any real attack, all I can really do is make a wall to protect myself and end the world, but of course I can make the world and everyone in it reborn again. I am called the senshi of death and rebirth." She said finally finished. Usagi took a steady breath. "Does this mean I am a sailor senshi?" She asked. "You are but the one that would have your transformation powers released is unable to release them. Pluto is still searching for her." Michiru answered. "But enough of this, how about we all go to bed it's kind of early, but I'm sure we could all use some sleep." Hotaru said. "I think I'm going to stay up a little bit." Usagi said in a monotone, standing. Hotaru shrugged. "I'm going to go to bed, so try to be quiet." Usagi nodded. 

Usagi put on some shoes, left the dorms and took to the streets. She was surprised when she came across the recording studio and felt the familiar aura of Seiya and some slightly familiar but still slightly unknown aura's coming toward her. Usagi almost let a smile slip when Seiya and two other females came out of the studio. "Konbanwa odango." Seiya said when he noticed her. "Nice to see you again." Taiki said politely. "Yeah." Yaten said.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Seiya asked. "Walking." She said in a monotone. "No, really?" Yaten said sarcastically. Usagi didn't retort she just stood there emotionless. Seiya threw a glare at Yaten and looked back at Usagi. "We were about to go get a mocha at Joe's, it's place near here. Want to come? We'll drive you home afterward." Seiya offered. Usagi gave a "Hn." Meaning yes and followed the three lights too the coffee place. 

Usagi didn't smile because of her training but on the inside she was, as she talked with the three girls. They were completely fun to be around and it was funny to see them get into little fights about nothing. She was didn't show it, even in her emotionless eyes that she was disappointed when they reached their dorms. Seiya walked her to her dorm and she unlocked the door and started to go inside when Seiya stopped her. "Usagi" Usagi was surprised she used her real name instead of odango. "Why don't you ever smile anymore? Sometimes I see you, when you're with the others, like Minako and Ami you smile then, but it's never is a true smile it never reaches your eyes." Usagi looked at her. "I've been trained to be this way." Was all she said before leaving Seiya out in the hall.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke the next morning refreshed. She had, had a few flashbacks but she wasn't tired, the small crystal which hung around her neck seemed to be doing the trick. She went to classes but nothing major happened in them either, she pretended to be stupid as always, tripped over a tree root when she went outside fore lunch with Makoto, Ami, and Rei and even managed to run into five people while in their presence, including Hiiro. Hiiro had actually been an accident, but that was beside the point. Now she sat pretending to enjoy herself as Minako played with her hair and Makoto painted her nails a blood red. Ami was quoting famous poets, while Rei complained about a boy in her geometry class calling her a weak onna. Usagi knew off the bat who that was but pretended she didn't and just listened until they all ran off to their rooms to study for a math test that Usagi already knew she'd pass.

Usagi waited for her nails to dry before getting up and checking her mail. She was glad to see an e-mail from Setsuna.

Gin,

Remembering an old life is hard, but I've finally been allowed to speed it up for you. You'll be unconscious in a few moments. This e-mail will delete itself.

Usagi promptly blacked out as the message deleted itself and her computer shut down. 

~*~

I know it's a cliffhanger and this is a short chapter but I don't feel like pulling another all nighter just to make it longer and I thought this would give you something to look forward to. So please review me lots! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi's Unconsciousness

Chapter 9 of The Other Soldier Rated R By Miaka Hime 

I just wanted to say before I start this chapter, there are a few Japanese words in here you may not recognize, so I'm just going to give you the word and a little translation for yea!

Imouto-Little sister One- Older Sister Itoko- Cousin Oyasuminasai- Goodnight

~*~

~* Usagi's Unconsciousness *~

Usagi was floating again, only she felt like she was in her aura, only it wasn't hers, it was a deep crimson. Usagi closed her eyes at the wonderful feeling the energy gave her as it washed over her. Usagi immediately snapped them open again when she heard the sound of someone's voice, a voice she recognized. "Usagi-chan." Usagi swirled around and was face to face with Setsuna, he deep green hair that was usually in a tight bun, or a small bun with the rest of it lose around her, was now completely undone and flowing around her aura colored body. Usagi was surprised to see this, whenever she had been in her own energy, she had not been glowing or the color of her aura. Usagi looked down and noticed, she was glowing a bright silver, and her hair which she had failed to notice before, was now flowing around her, her aura glowing bright. "What's going on?" Usagi asked in a monotone. "I brought you into my energy so that we were able to be connected. It took awhile but it is necessary that you have your memories, Chaos is too close now." Usagi let a small dark smile tug at her lips. "A mission?" She asked. "Hai, but you will not be needing your gundum, you will need your full power." Usagi looked at her questionably. "Don't worry you will remember soon." She said her garnet eyes shinning brightly. "I'm now going to let my aura mingle with yours to break the memory block that has sealed your past memories." Usagi closed her eyes as she felt tingle of Setsuna's energy flood through her body. Usagi could feel the slight tightening sensation as the energy invaded her mind, she made sure not to fight it.

Usagi about screamed as she felt the tightening sensation become a acute pain. She had felt this type of pain only when she had got the scar on her back, but when that had happened she was able to ignore it, but because of the concentration she was putting into the present situation it was impossible to ignore it. "Don't worry Usagi, the pain will leave momentarily, it's almost over." Setsuna soothed. As soon as Setsuna said this, the pain was gone. Usagi opened one blue eye and looked at Setsuna angrily. "How could you not tell me that you were a Senshi?" She asked. Setsuna seemed unfazed but replied, "I was unable to tell you then." Usagi's eyes were still cold and lifeless which caused Setsuna to look sadly at her, even with the memories she couldn't believe that they stayed that way. "Are we done?" She asked. Setsuna nodded and closed her eyes. Usagi felt herself jerk back into her body.

~* end unconsciousness *~

Usagi stood up and was glad to see that no one was in the room this time. She quickly checked her appearance to make sure her hair was still in its tight braid, and she felt slightly disgusted that she was wearing a pink sun dress, and she ran almost running into Hiiro and Trowa along the way, to Michiru and Haruka's dorm room. 

Usagi opened and shut the door as soon as she entered and found the outer senshi, minus Pluto, sitting watching television. "What's wrong Koneko?" Haruka asked. "I just got ALL of it back." She answered in a monotone. "All of what?" Michiru urged. "My memories, why the hell did they have to come back?" She screamed falling to the ground clutching her head. "Usa-chan!" Michiru was at her side, as was Hotaru and Haruka. "I wanted it to go away, I wanted it to go away so bad in that life!" She screamed.

The outer senshi hugged their princess and were glad to see that she was no where near crying, just very upset that her memories had come back. "What is it you didn't want back?" Usagi let go of her head. "I didn't want them, the inners, Mamoru-san the only part I wanted was the feeling I got when I fought, when you became allies with me" Haruka's eyes widened. "But you hated fighting." Usagi shook her head. "I faked it Haruka, I faked it all I was hoping I could get rid of them by messing up we were so different when we were reborn. We didn't connect anymore, me and the inners just weren't the same, and Mamoru I didn't truly love him, nor him me. What we felt was more like a brother and sister feeling. The inners were true friends to me, but we never really got along. So I lied, I tried to make them think I was a ditz, a crybaby and a klutz. I hoped if I acted like that, that maybe they would think me unworthy. It didn't do a thing. But then when I saw you, fighting trying to make it on your own without us, I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be free, and I wanted to fight for all I was worth, because that was the only time all the pain went away." Usagi took a deep breath. "What about the silver millennium? Didn't you love Endymion?" Hotaru asked. Usagi nodded. "I did, for a time, until I realized all it was, was infatuation. I was in love with someone else, but mother needed the alliance, so I went along with the infatuation hoping it would grow into something deeper, and in doing so I hurt the one I truly cared about." She said in a monotone. "The only one I told of my feelings were my sister." She said. "Your sister?" Hotaru inquired. "Hai, Michiru-chan." She said turning to the aquamarine haired girl. Michiru smiled. "Hair imouto-chan." Usagi smiled a empty smile because she felt it the right time for a smile, even if it wasn't heart felt. "Oh, so you don't care for your own cousin either?" Haruka said acting offended. "Hn." She replied, meaning 'of course I care for you!' Usagi finally stood up and smoothed out her dress and hair. "Hotaru-chan, why don't we go to bed early, I need some sleep before working tomorrow." Hotaru nodded. "Oyasuminasai, one-chan, itoko." Usagi said in a monotone before leaving with Hotaru. 

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke at five and went on a five mile run, she wasn't training with the gundum pilots that day considering she knew everything again and didn't need training. She was surprised when she saw Seiya up ahead, she too was jogging. Usagi sped up to catch up and then came in sync with her strides. "Ohayo Seiya-chan." She said in her normal monotone. "Ohayo odango." She said back. "I wanted to apologize for never seeing it." Usagi said suddenly. Seiya looked at her questionably as they ran. "Apologize for not seeing what?" She asked. "For not seeing that you liked the old Usagi in her past life." Seiya about tripped when she heard that. "You remember that?" She asked. Usagi nodded. "It's alright, it wouldn't have worked anyway with my loyalties to our princess." Usagi nodded again. The two continued to run, without talking until they reached the dorms again. Usagi waited for Seiya to catch her breath, while she stood their barely breaking a sweat and not at all feeling winded. After a few moments the two went to their separate dorms and took showers before meeting up again and going to an early coffee with Taiki. Yaten would have gone but she was at the studio putting the finishing touches on their new album. 

"She's been the most excited about it." Taiki said, talking about Yaten and their upcoming album. "Our single's the only thing the radio's are playing now. It's funny we didn't expect a female rock band to be that popular." Seiya said taking a sip from her coffee. "I heard it a few days ago when Hotaru turned on the radio." Usagi said in a monotone. "It wasn't too bad, I wouldn't mind getting the CD." She admitted. "I'll give you an advance copy, you'll get it before it reaches the stores." She said with a smile. Usagi gave her and empty smile. "Cool." Seiya raised an eyebrow at the new word she decided to use. "What?" Usagi asked in her monotone.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi walked out of the dorms, class was over and she was once again in black pants and a black shirt, not to mention her black combat boots. Usagi had, had a boring day, minus the morning when she had hung out with Seiya and Taiki. Usagi walked by a pet store and went in, she felt like pissing off the dorms by getting something they would hate. Usagi walked by some dogs and looked them over, they would be ok, but they'd most likely chew her clothes to pieces so that was a no. Usagi was about to leave when she noticed a kitten in the window. It was staring at her with the most intelligent look on its face it could muster and she knew right away whom it was. Usagi ran over to the store clerk. "I'd like the black cat there." She said pointing at the kitten. "I'm sorry it's been pre-sold. He said. Usagi growled and left the store but not before whispering to the cat that she'd be back for it. 

~*~*~*~*

Usagi banged on the door of Hiiro's dorm and was glad when he answered it with a "Hn." Usagi gave him an empty evil smile. "Feel like helping me break into a store tonight?" 

~*~*~*~*

Usagi put on her black cat suit she'd bought and quickly put on a black beanie, to hide her hair a little (very little) and she made sure she had black gloves and her combat boots. She immediately left the dorm afterward. The time was midnight when she reached her destination. She knew this was overboard for the stealing of a cat but she wanted to have some fun. Usagi noticed the figure creep up behind her and new instantly who it was. "Hurry up." She said to him. He complied and the two took out their guns.

Hiiro shot the lock of the store and the two walked into the store, Usagi and Hiiro both took out the camera's and Usagi went over to the glass slider to the window, that the cats were kept in. The little black cat immediately perked it's head up when she shot the lock on it too. Usagi grabbed the black cat and it began to purr the instant she touched it. Hiiro rolled his eyes. "When you said fun, I thought you meant blowing up an OZ base, at least that's more important." Usagi glared at him. "This is important." She hissed. Going over to the counter and busting open the cash register. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to bust it open but leave the money somewhere else, so they think I tried to steal the money but I couldn't find it." She answered. Usagi tried to pick the lock and was having a lot of trouble until Hiiro shot it for her. She quickly looked inside and realized she didn't need to hide any money because whomever closed up had taken the money to the bank, so there was none. Usagi began to leave when the cat hissed, as if to call attention to something. Usagi looked back at the cats and saw another kitten, this one white as snow. "Hiiro, grab the white one." She said jerking her head at the cats. Hiiro looked ready to burst, he obviously didn't want to comply but she pointed her gun at him. "Grab it." She hissed. Hiiro did as told and gabbed the cat, who noticed Usagi and didn't make a fuss. The two perfect soldiers then left the store and went back to the dorms. 

Usagi took the white kitten when they reached Hiiro's dorm room. "That was slightly fun now wasn't it?" Usagi said taking the kitten from Hiiro's arms. Hiiro nodded, and with a grunt of goodbye he was gone. Usagi took the two kittens and went into her dorm room. She plopped them on her bed and changed, after that she fell asleep with the two kittens falling asleep instantly once their new master was asleep.

~*~

-yawns- I'm ending it here, and I'm not in the mood for checking for errors so there's probably tons and tons. Please review! 


	10. 

Usagi awoke at five and got dressed in some sweatpants, a white tummy shirt and a pair of sneakers

Chapter 10 of the Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Hey all! I tried to make this longer but I don't think I succeded very well. Gomen! But at least there's a new chapter out ne? Well hope to see lots and lots of reviews! And thanks Lady for your Review! It was my favorite and it kind of made me laugh ^.^ Also you were the ONLY one who mentioned Michiru being Usagi's sister, everyone else was more interested in the kittens which yes were Luna and Artemis, I knew you guys would catch on so I don't mind telling you here! Hehe So please review me! Onagai? I wanna see if I ever get more then ten in a day! And please go and check out my other Sailor Moon stories in the SM section! I'm not getting barely ANY review's let alone readers so please read them! Although some of them DO have Mamoru-baka in them, most of them are old but I sent them out anyway ^.^

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum wing But I DO own some pocket lint! Would anyone like some pocket lint?

~*~

Usagi awoke at five and got dressed in some sweatpants, a white tummy shirt and a pair of sneakers. She studied herself in the mirror and realized she looked kind of frumpy, but she was going for comfort, not style. Luna had awoken just as Usagi started to brush her hair into a pony tail. Usagi looked at Luna and gave her, an emotionless smile. "Ohayo Luna-chan, it's nice to see you in this life too." Luna yawned. "Hai, I'm just glad you have all your memories. Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going for a short run, want to join me?" Luna's eyes widened. "You run?" She asked. Usagi nodded. "Hai, I'm going on a short one though, I want to go check on Gin, she probably is in need of some company." Luna stretched. "Could I eat something first?" She asked. Usagi nodded. "I think Hotaru got some tuna awhile back." She said walking into the kitchen. Luna followed her and watched as Usagi grabbed the can of tuna out of the counter and opened the can. "I don't need a bowl." Luna said, as Usagi started toward another cupboard. Usagi set the tuna down instead and Luna ate it quickly while Usagi opened another can for when Artemis awoke. 

Usagi set the tuna down on the counter and her and Luna left the dorms. Usagi began running as soon as she got out of the dorms, although she went at a slower pace then usual so Luna could keep up. She about smiled when she noticed a boy running up ahead, a boy with familiar messy brown hair. 'Funny,' Usagi thought, 'I keep running into people when I go running.' Usagi ran faster to catch up, and Luna who didn't notice the boy up ahead began to scold Usagi for running too fast. "Oh come on Luna, wasn't it you who said I needed to get more in shape? Now that I am you're upset about it, make up your mind." Usagi laughed a rather empty laugh and caught up to Hiiro. "Ohayo, I thought sleep would be more precious to you." She said. "It is, but I couldn't sleep." He said gruffly. "No need to be grouchy." She said feigning hurt. "She following you around now?" He asked jerking his head toward the black moon cat. "Hai, say Ohayo to Hiiro Luna-chan." Usagi said to Luna. Luna meowed in response. "Luna it's ok he's a smart guy, he knows some stuff." She said. Luna took the hint. "Ohayo Hiiro-san!" She said merrily as she ran close to Usagi. "She talks?" It was obvious he was surprised because his eye began to twitch from the perfect soldier not allowing it to widen like a normal person would have. "Hai." Luna said. 

Usagi and Hiiro continued to run for about two miles and it was obvious the cat was beginning to fatigue. "Usagi-chan, I thought you said we were going on a SHORT run." Hiiro and Usagi looked at her like she was crazy. "A short run is four miles Luna-chan." Usagi replied. Luna's eyes widened. "It's ok Luna, we're almost to the place that I keep Gin, you can rest there." She said. "You're going to see your gundum?" Hiiro asked. "Hai, I'm going to give her some company." She said airily, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Finally after two more miles Usagi and Hiiro split up and Usagi went into the warehouse that she kept Gin at. Luna immediately stopped and panted. Usagi who knew no one was there took off her shirt, (AN-she still had a bra on you ecchi's out there!) and gave her shirt to Luna to sleep on until she was done with Gin. Luna who was very grateful to not have to sleep on concrete fell asleep right away. 

Usagi melded with Gin and she felt her self in the dark void. Usagi could feel the gundum's joy of having her within it and she smiled a true smile, that she saved for gin.

After an hour Usagi left Gin and was surprised to see Hiiro waiting for her. He looked at her oddly until she remembered she wasn't wearing a shirt, only her bra. Usagi didn't seem fazed though she just woke up Luna, shook the cat hair from her shirt and put it back on. "What are you here for?" She asked. "Hotaru was looking for you, she was wondering where you were, I told her I'd come get you." Usagi nodded and her and sore Luna went back to the dorms where Hotaru was. "Why didn't you tell me you got Luna and Artemis back?" She asked. "We got her last night." Usagi said. That was when she noticed Hiiro. Hotaru smiled at him and dragged her princess in. "Please excuse us." She said and shut the door. 

"So you stole them?" She asked. Usagi nodded. "Oh my, what are we going to do with you?" Hotaru said shaking her head back and forth. Usagi shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower, and I know you need to go train the guys, I might join you in a bit if I feel like it." Usagi said. Hotaru nodded and Usagi went into the bathroom after she grabbed two towels. She quickly washed and dried herself, and went into the bedroom to change into a black shirt and leather type pants, and also she wore her combat boots. She quickly tied her hair into a bun too, before grabbing her breakfast. Artemis finally awoke and ate his tuna and Luna ate another can of it herself. Usagi decided it was time to go to the park where the others were training, she needed some good sparing practice with Haruka. 

Usagi walked to the spot where the pilots and senshi were training, they were fighting with powers now, only it was obvious the senshi were going easy on them because they still hadn't introduced them to their alter ego's. Usagi leaned on a tree out of the way as she watched Hiiro and Haruka throw energy attacks at each other, Hiiro was a fast learner and looked as if he was holding back. Usagi pushed herself off the tree and walked into view, when he noticed her he stood their for a few moments before a ball of energy came in contact with his stomach sending him sprawling. "Hiiro got beat by a girl!" Duo laughed. Usagi walked over to Haruka. "He must have been surprised by me." Usagi said. "Are we almost done, I'm hungry." Duo said, and as if to prove a point his stomach growled loudly. "Almost, I think you should see how the professionals do it, I need a nice work out." Usagi said in a monotone. Haruka grinned. "I take that as a challenge?" She said turning to Usagi. Usagi gave her a cold smile and immediately got into battle ready stance. Haruka let out a war cry and lunged at Usagi, causing, Quatre and Duo to gasp openly. Usagi easily leaped out of the way and threw a large ball of energy at Haruka, who dodged once she had realized it was their, and managed to get grazed by her arm. Haruka let lose a ball of dark blue energy at Usagi's feet hoping to trip her, but Usagi leaped into the air and did a flip, over Haruka, landing behind her and throwing a punch with her energy surrounding her fist into her back. Haruka fell to the ground but quickly jumped back up. Haruka smiled at Usagi, with a glint of mischief in her eyes, although Usagi didn't see it.

Michiru saw that glint of mischief though and knew what she was really planning. "Haruka no! She hasn't been fully awakened yet!" 

Haruka paid no heed and grabbed a long sword out of no where. Usagi's eyes visibly widened because she had no such weapon, her senshi powers were yet to awaken, but the perfect soldier in her covered it up, no one noticed her icy eyes had widened. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" The attack went at Usagi but she did a duck and roll and was out of danger. Usagi threw a large ball of energy that would have hit its target had it now moved. Usagi didn't have time to complain however because Haruka had thrown another attack at her. Usagi however realized after a few times that as Haruka used the space sword, she left herself wide open for attack, she just had to wait for her to use it again. 

Usagi didn't have to wait long however, because a few seconds later she threw it again, and Usagi quickly threw a ball of silver energy at Haruka causing her to double over in pain. Usagi knew it wasn't too bad though. Haruka would recover in a matter of minuets.

"Good job." Hotaru said. "That was Wow." Duo said with a dreamy look. "Very good Usagi-san." Quatre piped up. "" Hiiro and Trowa said. Michiru just smiled at her sister.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi went to class and then ran back to her dorm and threw her books on her bed and changed into baggy blue jeans and a black tummy shirt. Usagi pulled on her boots and then grabbed the outer senshi, and two cats and they went to the café, but to Usagi's disgust they ran into Duo, and the other gundum pilots, and Duo insisted they spend some time together. Usagi couldn't stand Duo's peppy personality. So they went to the café and Trowa and Hiiro drank strait black coffee, Michiru and Haruka had Latte's, Wufei said coffee was for weak onna's and didn't have any, and Usagi had a White chocolate mocha, which she ended up splashing Duo when it was half gone. 

"I need a new mocha." Usagi said standing. Up, Michiru followed her because she was getting tired of the annoying Duo. Usagi walked down stairs since they were on the open roof, and went to the counter and she ordered a new mocha. 

After it came Usagi went back up to the roof where Haruka had Duo's braid and was threatening to cut it off. "How the hell do you know my weak point!?" He yelled as her knife was getting awful close to his braid. "Haruka-chan! Iie, it's bad luck to cut hair that long!" Haruka turned to her surprised. "You're actually defending me?" Duo asked hopefully. "No, just your hair." She said with a cold smile. Haruka let go of his braid. "Anything for you hime." She said with a wink. "How many times have I told you not to call me that in public?" She asked reaching for her gun. Michiru laid a hand on her arm and silently told her to behave herself. Usagi let it go and sat down with her new mocha and sipped it daintily because it was hot.

Usagi jumped and almost spilled the hot drink on her lap when her cell phone rang. Everyone looked at her oddly as the sound of a cell phone went off. "So I have a cell phone, so what?" Usagi said in a monotone. "Moshi moshi." She answered in Japanese, because she knew very well whom it was on the other line. Setsuna had given her the cell phone the last time she'd seen her for emergency's. Hiiro looked slightly surprised she knew Japanese, him being Japanese, but he being the perfect soldier didn't show it. They all ignored Usagi while she talked until she screamed. Everyone turned toward her as she yelled very loudly into the phone in Japanese and most of the gundum pilots looked at her oddly, save one. Usagi hung up the phone and stood up. "What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. "I'm being forced to revive the inner senshi and Mamoru-baka's memories." She replied icily.

~*~

Hehe don't you just love it when I do that to you guys? ^_^;; Probably not, but please no death threats this time! But still review!


	11. 

"What

Chapter 11 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Tired sleepy I don't have anything to say except I'm tired and glad that the chapters done so I can go to sleep. *slumps over and falls asleep on the keyboard* dsfaj0[jkt-SFAIJoegkpakb*awakens when forehead comes in contact with keyboard* OOPS! Gomen minna! I wrote most of the chapter when I was still awake so please read the chapter now!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum wing.

~*~

"What!?" All three outer senshi said unison. "What I just said, Setsuna said I had to because we may need their help in the upcoming battle." Usagi said in a monotone. "Does this mean we have to look for Mamoru?" Hotaru asked. "Iie, I know where he is." Usagi's voice was it's same monotone but it held a tone of distinct disgust. Usagi didn't wait for any other questions she quickly left the café, mocha in hand, and being trailed by three girls running after her.

~*~*~*~*

When Usagi reached her dorm room she changed out of her clothes into a light pink, thin strapped, tank top and a pair of flare jeans and a pair of white Nike tennis shoes, she quickly tied her hair up into a bun, to keep it from going everywhere, and too keep it off her neck because it was hot. Once she had done the three outers arrived. "Where's Mamoru?" Michiru asked. "At a college campus, but I'm going to awaken the inner senshi first because their closer." Usagi said grabbing Luna who was in Hotaru's arms. "We'll need you to do that little trick you did for me in my past life." The black moon kitten nodded and the two went to Makoto's room, where she was sure the senshi would be. 

After her first knock the door opened and Makoto smiled warmly at her. "You got a kitten!" She said scratching Luna's chin. "Yeah, but could I come in for a moment, I need to talk to you and the others, are they in here?" She asked peeking over Makoto's tall shoulder. "Hai, we're in here!" Yelled a bubbly Minako. Makoto moved out of the way and let Usagi into the room. Usagi sat down next to Rei and began to speak. "If all of you would turn your attention to my kitty." She said in fake giggly voice. All the girls turned toward the kitten and Luna did the memory trick she'd done on Usagi in her past life. 

When Luna broke the connection Usagi broke the act and let her new self filter through, and she now had a strait line for a mouth and cold emotionless eyes, that the senshi didn't understand when they pulled out of their trances. "Serenity-hime, why are you so cold all of a sudden? You'd think you'd be happy to have us back." Makoto said softly looking into her eyes depths but seeing only the mask Usagi had put up. "I'm not the Tsukino Usagi you knew back in the twentieth century, I am a gundum pilot and all I was supposed to do was pilot gin and make sure OZ didn't have it's way, but now a new evil has orison and I was forced to resurface your memories. It is no longer like it was." She said in a monotone as she stood and walked toward the door, the moon kitten cradled in her arms. "I'll erase your memories after the fight is over if you like, because I have a new court and you are not really needed anymore, but if you like I can leave them intact." Usagi said before leaving the dorm room. 

Haruka was waiting outside the door along with Michiru. "Do you want us to go with you when you reinstate Mamoru's memories? Does he even know you?" Michiru asked, her older sister protectiveness showing through. "Iie, I don't need help, he knows me." Usagi said before leaving.

Outside the door Usagi ran into Hiiro and the other pilots who had taken their sweet time to get back. "Nice outfit." Duo smirked, and received a glare from Usagi. "Don't mess with me Braided baka." Wufei smirked. "She's starting to grow on me." The pilots left but Hiiro dragged behind. Usagi who noticed this waited for him. "Who is Mamoru?" Usagi detected something odd in his monotone that no normal person would detect, could it be jealousy. "A past lover in two past lives." She answered before leaving him and walking to the university that he was at.

Usagi walked into the dorms with a slip of paper in hand, with a room number scribbled onto a piece of paper, barely eligible but Usagi knew what it read. She walked silently until she came to the room and knocked confidently. The door opened a few seconds later by the ebony prince himself. "Konnichiwa Mamoru-kun." She said in her fake happy voice. "Usako! I haven't seen you since I left, I'm sorry I haven't visited lately." He said. Although he didn't seem the least bit sorry or concerned. "It's alright, I came by because I needed to speak with you." She said hinting at letting her into the room. "Come on in, my roommate's gone because he had a late class." He moved from the doorway allowing her entry. Luna trailed unnoticed behind her and he shut the door. 

As soon as Usagi was in the room Mamoru lowered his head toward hers and captured her lips in a kiss, a kiss she didn't return and pulled away from. "I meant what I said when we broke up a year ago, I'm not in love with you nor will I ever be, gomen." She said in her monotone. A flash if pain went through his handsome features. "I just thought since you came her that maybe you'd changed your-" Usagi cut him off, all traces of her fake persona crushed. "Iie, I do not feel that way for you. Luna, do what we came here for." She said looking down at the kitten. Luna looked up at the former lover of Princess Serenity and did her duty.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi walked back to the dorms, exhausted mentally from all that she'd been forced to do. She'd never told outer senshi she'd dated Mamoru for time nor did she intend too. She had dated him yes, but because she had been asked out and her fake Usagi would have said yes. But when she had dated him she felt nothing, not even a spark of love. So she dumped him, telling him she didn't really love him and thought the relationship should end, after that she'd never seen him. 

Usagi lay down on her comforter wishing she could take her gun and shoot herself, but settled for taking out her violin and playing a piece of music Michiru had composed. She was surprised by the knock on the door, Hotaru was out with Haruka and Michiru was practicing her violin in her own room. Usagi continued to play and yelled that the door was open. She was surprised to see Ami peek her nose in timidly. "Usagi we-" She stopped when she noticed Usagi was playing the violin, and that she was staring at her. "I mean, me and the others wanted to know if we could still keep our memories and help with any fights and things, and we wanted to continue being part of your court wither you want us to or not." She said rather boldly, for she was almost never this blunt. "If you wish, but as for my court, I'm afraid that is impossible, the inner senshi are now my court because they were the first to awaken, but we'll be glad to have your help and cooperation." She said in her normal monotone. Ami nodded and began to leave. "And Ami, tell the others I'm sorry for lying to them about everything." She said still in her emotionless voice. The shy senshi of ice gulped from Usagi's intimidating presence and nodded, leaving her there, still playing the piece. 

After it was finished Usagi started another composition she had learned from Michiru as well, the one Michiru had been playing the day she had seen Michiru playing the violin in the park, and bounced a lemon while twirling and playing flawlessly. She closed her eyes and she heard the sound of the door creaking open, she knew it was a male, but she didn't care which one it was, it had to be one of the pilots. She opened her eyes and saw the innocent face of Quatre. "Konbanwa Quatre-kun." She said continuing to play without error. "Y-You play to?" Asked. Usagi grunted meaning yes, but Quatre over awhile of knowing Trowa knew what it meant. "M-Maybe we should get together and do a duet sometime?" He said hopefully. "Hai, perhaps Michiru would join us, she's equal if not better then I am." She replied. Quatre nodded. "I'm sorry if I had interrupted." He said turning toward the door. Usagi didn't reply and he left without another word. Suddenly a thought struck her and she stopped playing and turned toward Luna, who was in awe at her charge. "Luna-chan, are you supposed to awaken my senshi powers?" Luna looked baffled for a moment. "Y-Yes, I almost forgot to give you your brooch." Usagi watched as Luna stood and took out a winged brooch, and four transformation sticks from her space pocket. "Me and Artemis will take these to the senshi, Artemis is likely to stay with the inners anyway he needs to re-train them again." Usagi took the brooch from its spot on the bed. "Tell them to meet the outers and the Gundum pilots at five AM in the park. They'll train them up better then Artemis will be able to." Usagi instructed. Luna nodded and took two sticks and Artemis himself took two and the two took off to Makoto's dorm. 

When the two kittens left Usagi took the brooch and put it in her pocket, she's probably train with the outers in the evening when it came to transforming. She didn't want to hurt the pilots. 'Although it might toughen them up a bit more.' She though evilly before changing into her black pajama pants and a black, thin strapped, mid-rift tank top and flopping onto her bed and checking her mail, she hadn't received anything though so she settled down with a good book on mechanics, she was hoping to help Haruka when the fight was over with fixing up an old twentieth century car so they could drive around in it and show off well she wouldn't show off, but Haruka would most likely. 

After awhile she grew tired of the book and sat it down, she knew a lot about mechanics already but she just wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing. But since she knew what she was doing she decided to walk around, pajama's or no, she felt like visiting Seiya. 

Usagi grumbled, Seiya wasn't in her dorm room, so Usagi was wondering the dorm rooms for lack of a better idea. Usagi finally reached Duo's room and heard his laughter from inside and the sound of Wufei yelling at him. That probably meant they were all in there. Usagi hesitantly wondered is she should knock on the door and if she should run away before someone might open the door. Although she might be able to see if they had some alcohol to help calm her nerves from the day. Most guys in her dorm seemed to smuggled alcohol in all the time. Usagi shrugged and knocked, considering she had nothing better to do. Trowa answered the door and looked at her with a 'Please save me before I go insane' look. Usagi stepped in and Hiiro looked up from his lap top and Duo stopped abruptly from running away from Wufei who ran into them, causing them to fall with cursed from both pilots. Quatre looked undecided as to what to do with everything and just stood their. Finally Usagi broke the silence. "All I wanted was beer." Duo who had finally managed to get up looked at her oddly before laughing. "I don't find anything funny about this." Usagi said in a monotone. Duo stopped laughing. "A beer? I think I have one if Wu-man didn't steal it to piss me off." He said going over to the fridge while the Chinese boy growled and trembled in anger, mumbling something that sounded like, "Why must he always call me Wu-man, the bastard!" Usagi just waited patiently for her damn beer and hoping Wufei wouldn't interfere with her getting it, until finally Hiiro shut his laptop and grabbed Usagi and pulled her out the door. "Lets not wait to see what happens." He said in a monotone as a scream erupted from Duo in the room. "I think I have a beer in my room." He said, detaching his hand from Usagi's feeling as though the warmth in his body had left him completely when he had let go of it. 

Hiiro and Usagi walked into his dorm and he went to the refrigerator and looked inside and grabbed a brown glass bottle and handed it to Usagi. "Arigato." She said beginning to leave. "How do you know Japanese?" The words left Hiiro's mouth before he could stop himself. "I was born and raised there in two lives." She answered for him leaving the room. 

As soon as Usagi left the room she felt cold, as if being in his presence warmed her to the core. But she shook her head roughly. She wasn't about to get involved with him, he was the perfect soldier, and she was the other perfect soldier. It was not right to get involved with another like herself. A person just as cold as she was, was probably incapable of love at all anyway.

~*~

-Yawns- I need sleep. It's 1:14AM, much to early for me, a person that normally needs 11 hours sleep to stay her perky self. So I'd rather just leave it off here, cause I'm damn tired. Please review me lots and lots! And on a side note, I DID NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TO CHECK FOR MISTAKES BEFORE I SENT THEM IN SO DON'T CORRECT ME! Onagai?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of The Other Soldier

Chapter 12 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

*sniff* I got flamed for my first time on one of my other crossovers. Well, I don't think the reviewer meant to insult me but she did T_T It was sad, I guess people aren't that smart too, cause it was a Escaflowne/ SM cross, and I spelled Van's name the Japanese way, so it was Ban, and EVERYONE thought I spelled it wrong, so if you read it I spelled it right! They don't have V's in Japan so the way they spell it is with Ba (they don't have individual letters like we do well they have some but most of them are like that) And it gives off a kind of V sound. I was just going with the Katakana spelling people! So now I'm at a writing low, I needed a pick me up badly and I neglected my stories cause I was thinking, "If that person doesn't like the way I wrote then maybe I suck really bad and everyone's to nice to admit it!" But then AnimeChick28 reviewed this story and she made me feel a little better, although I still have my doubts but oh well! I'll just go and start writing now! And not because Hiiro has a gun pointed at my head! OH! And there's some Mamoru bashing in this chapter! Gomen to all those who like him. I personally don't like the anime Mamoru, but I kind of like the Mamoru in the manga cause he just seems stronger in the manga then in the Anime.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing.

~*~

Usagi awoke the next morning refreshed, she had, had a nice buzz from the beer the other night and now she was ready to kill- I mean, train the inner senshi. She quickly awoke Luna who for once slept through the alarm , and she changed into what she had been wearing when she took Luna on her run the day before. She then grabbed her broach and stuffed it into her pocket to make sure she didn't leave it. 

After doing this her and Hotaru, who had awoken when she had, ate some toast. They then met up with Haruka and Michiru and walked with them to the park, where the Gundum Pilots already were and Mamoru. 

Usagi had almost forgot she'd called him to ask him to train with them. It had taken almost her whole beer until she could do it. She ignored the longing look her gave her, and told Haruka she was going to run a few miles. 

As soon as she started running she noticed Mamoru begin to follow, Usagi was panicking for the first time in this lifetime, she didn't want be around Mamoru by herself, and then as if her prayers were answered by Selene herself, Hiiro ran up beside her and they matched paces. 

Mamoru was scowling by the end of their run. Hiiro and her had always been ahead of him, and he never got to pour on the old charm with Usagi. But this didn't seem to bug her. On the contrary, if she wasn't the perfect soldier, she'd be smiling. On the plus side, when they got back to the park, the inners had arrived, and they were being paired with the outers. The gundum pilots were just practicing by themselves.

"Usagi! Where have you been? You said to be here at five and you're late." Rei said, although she wasn't yelling as you might expect. "I was here at five, you four were late, so me and Hiiro went for a short run. "When Usagi didn't mention Mamoru's name, he scowled even more. Rei turned slightly pink and shrugged it off. "Who are you paired with Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked changing the subject. "I suppose Mamoru." Mamoru's scowl turned into a grin. "Because he'll need the most work." The grin was replaced by a scowl once again. "Ok then, lets not waist time." Michiru said. Usagi motioned for Mamoru to follow, the outers and inner senshi. The group of senshi went to a wide area. Usagi and the outers lined up on one side, the inners and Mamoru on one side. Haruka was grinning when she saw the pilots watching from a distance, not wanting to get in the way of flying attacks. "Now come at us as if you want to kill us." Usagi said. The inners hesitated but went at them, and Mamoru slowly went at Usagi. It was obvious he thought he might hurt her with his "Superior strength" pff yeah right.

Usagi was the first to attack, she gave a deep throated yell and charged at Mamoru and before he could say "wussy rose". He was thrown to the ground. The only two that were able to stand out of the inners were Rei, and Makoto, and only because they had experience in martial arts.

Mamoru, who's pride was deeply hurt, got up and Usagi charged at him full throttle. Usagi smirked as she threw a punch and he blocked it, she easily got him in the head however with a high kick. 

Mamoru was royally pissed and transformed causing Michiru to gasp. "Mamoru no! She doesn't have her powers yet." But unbeknown to her she did. Usagi reached into her pocket just as Michiru was reaching for hers and called out the phrase she knew so well. "Moon Eternal MAKE UP!" Usagi felt the raw energy she loved so much wash over her and then as suddenly as it was there, it was gone and she was the sailor senshi known as Eternal Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen immediately threw about a dozen roses, and one grazed her arm, Neptune who had powered up, went after him. Mars had also powered up and tried to break it up. But didn't get a chance because she got stabbed in the foot with one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses. Neptune ran in front of Usagi. Usagi gently pushed her out of the way and let a had raise up in the air and threw a attack of silver light racing toward Tuxedo Kamen, it was just enough energy to knock him off his feet.

Usagi walked over to him and stared down at him. "Just because your pride is hurt you do not attack out of embarrassment or anger, you'll get yourself killed." She said in an icy tone. Tuxedo Kamen faded and he became Mamoru. Usagi touched her tiara and became Usagi. When she turned around Neptune and Mars were once again Michiru and Rei, and Hotaru was healing Mars's foot. "Let's leave early for the day." Hotaru suggested once she was done. Usagi nodded and began to walk away. Mamoru started to follow, most likely to apologize, but was stopped by the barrel of Hiiro's gun. "Omae o kurosu." He said in a monotone. "I agree with Hiiro, don't go near my sister," Michiru said from behind him. "You're not worthy of her." Michiru and the other outers then followed their departing princess.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi sat in her dorm room and brushed her long hair, she had skipped class, because it had been too boring. She just sat in her room and brushed her hair because she'd already hacked into files for fun. If she had been her past self she would have jumped when Minako burst into the room. "Usagi-chan! The three lights have a new CD coming out!" She said excitedly. "I've already got it." Usagi said pointing at the end table where the picture of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were on the CD cover. "Oh my gosh! I thought it didn't come out for another week!" She said grabbing it. "It doesn't, Seiya-chan gave it to me before its release date." She said in a monotone. Minako got an evil glint in her eye and looked at Usagi. "Will you burn it for me? I know you have the stuff and Ami-chan would refuse!" Usagi shrugged and grabbed her stuff and a blank CD. "I'll come get you when it's done." Usagi said in a monotone. Minako nodded happily and bounded out of the room. 

As soon as the CD was done however Usagi didn't go and get Minako, instead she went outside and walked around. It was around six when she realized she was downtown so she headed toward a dance club she knew of. No one she knew, knew of it and for that she was glad. The club was the only place she let her hair down. 

Usagi smiled when she was in front of the club and did a little trick to make her hair shorter. She never liked to go to clubs with her long hair, it made her to hot when she danced. Her hair was now about as long as Michiru's. She gave an cold smile and walked inside after getting frisked and she had paid her fee.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi danced with an unknown man, he had light blond hair and looked a lot like Motoki from her previous life, but it was obvious it wasn't him because of his dark brown eyes, and his hair was bleached blond in fact maybe he didn't look like Motoki at all, but Usagi didn't care, all she cared about was having a blast. Ever since she had come in the door she had danced with man after man, most of them couldn't keep up with the rhythm or her for that matter, but soon she had found this one. She didn't know his name, nor did she care to know it. She didn't plan on having their relationship go beyond dancing a couple of times before she switched to her next partner. 

Usagi closed her eyes as she danced fast to the loud music blaring throughout the club. After awhile with dancing with the bleached blond haired man she stopped and went to the bar. She was lucky they didn't ask for her ID. She asked for a beer and quickly got one. She took a swig before she realized she wasn't alone at the bar. There was another down the bar, sitting on a stool, drinking what looked like vodka. Usagi didn't see his face though, nor did she care what it looked like, it was just another unnamed dance partner to her. She downed the rest of the beer, and felt the familiar buzz, most people wouldn't feel buzzed, but she was lightweight. Lucky for her, that even when drunk she had her bearings about her. 

She walked over to the unnamed man who looked up at her when she approached. She was most surprised to see Hiiro, who seemed to be for once surprised, most likely to see her hair. Usagi didn't speak to him, she just jerked her head toward the dance floor. It was too loud for words anyway. Hiiro stood, which didn't surprise Usagi in the least. He had to be trashed from the vodka. 

They danced to the beat and she was glad to see, that the perfect soldier could keep up with her and the rhythm. After a few dances she grabbed him by the arm and they left the club.

She breathed in the cleaner air and Hiiro followed her as they walked. She noticed he was walking normally, perhaps he wasn't as drunk as she had thought. "I'm not drunk." He said in a monotone, as if reading her mind. "That one was my first one and it was watered down." He admitted. After that the two walked in silence. 

~*~*~*~*

Once they reached the dorm, Usagi wasn't in a hurry to go back to her dorm. When she had gone near it she heard the voices of Makoto and Minako. "The inners are in there, lets just grab a beer at your dorm." She said in a monotone to Hiiro. Hiiro nodded and the two went to his dorm and went right for the fridge. 

Usagi opened her beer and collapsed onto Hiiro's couch, Hiiro sat down next to her and the two took swigs of the amber liquid. Usagi looked at Hiiro out of the corner of her eye when she knew he wasn't looking at her. He looked as handsome as ever. She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking thoughts such as that. She stood. "I better go, if I'm gone to late Hotaru will lock me out." She said starting toward the door. Hiiro stood and watched her leave. 

As soon as Usagi left Hiiro's dorm room she wished she were back in there. She turned toward the door almost ready to open it again. She had the sudden urge to go in there and make up for her past life's mistake. Usagi stood there for a few moments debating what she wanted to do. She finally took another swig of her beer and opened the door again, Hiiro was sitting on the couch again, he looked up at Usagi and she noticed then, that for the first time, his cold Persian eyes held a small amount of emotion, and that emotion was for her. 

They met half way across the room, Hiiro had gotten up the moment she closed the door behind herself, and were engaged in a heated kiss. Probably Hiiro's first kiss to be exact. Not Usagi's though, she had kissed Mamoru a few times, but it had never been as intense as this had been.

Usagi slowly broke the kiss and realized she didn't want to be cold toward Hiiro, she wanted him to see her, and she wanted to see him too, all of him not just his emotions. Hiiro made the first move this time and kissed her again, if possible with even more passion then before, and her brain slowly realized she was steering them back toward his bedroom, and that Hiiro was taking off her black tank top and she herself had already made sure his tank top was off.

~*~

Hee hee I got some reviews saying get the romance and I got to it, I even made the chapter longer then I usually do! But oh well. Please review and I don't want flames about the way I ended the chapter! I told you at the beginning this would happen! So please review so I have the guts to start another chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Chapter 13 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

Miaka Hime

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I got _so_ many reviews I just had to start a new chapter, I was surprised to even have a few people ask for a lemon *^_^* I've only written _one_ in my entire life and I'm not sure if there will be a lemon chapter, I'm considering it, although it won't be anything seriously nasty and extremely descriptive. So I _might_ do a lemon chapter for you guys if you really want one, but I need your reviews for it, I've only had three wanting a lemon chapter. Lastly Hiiro is OOC in this chapter well when it comes to Usagi anyway, but the OOC part is kind of understandable considering what they. Eh hem yeah. Also there's a bit more Mamoru bashing in this chapter So anywhoo, here's chapter 13!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing in the least.

~*~

Usagi awoke slowly from the light creeping through the window. She barely realized she was naked, and the top half of herself wasn't covered. She probably would have been cold had it not been for the warm body next to hers. Usagi sat up slowly, so not to wake the other person in the bed and looked over at him. His hair had been ruffled from sleep which added to his handsome features, at least to her it had. She lovingly brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes but quickly snatched it back.

'What have I done?' She thought inwardly. 'You just slept with the perfect soldier is what.' Another voice answered. 'You just left yourself open for a weakness you realize that don't you?' The first voice countered. 'I suppose we'll have to live with that won't we? Considering we've fallen for him.' After the inward battle she looked over at the figure again to realize that his Prussian eyes were open and looking at her. 

Usagi was at a loss for words as the eyes bore into her soul. Hiiro sat up slightly and brought a callused hand to her cheek affectionately. "Hiiro, we didn't make a mistake did we?" She asked softly and looking at the sheets., All traces of being the perfect soldier were gone for the time being, "Iie." He said just as softy. Usagi looked up at him through silver lashes. "Yokata." Usagi wrapped her arms around him an and traced a finger over the scar she'd seen before. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Nothing much, I just wanted to do that for awhile." She answered. Letting go of Hiiro and laying down on her stomach. That was when Hiiro noticed her scar as well. "You have one too." Usagi nodded. "I got it a long time ago does it make you think less of me?" She asked, scared that her imperfect body had disgusted him. "Iie, you're perfect, with or without scars." With that said Hiiro kissed her softly. "We have to get ready for class." He said. "Can't we skip it?" She asked. Hiiro shook his head. "It would be weird if we missed class the same day and when you didn't come home last night" He trailed off. "Hai, it's understood." She said. 

Usagi stretched quickly and looked over at Hiiro. "Mind if I use your shower, I'm not going to wear my uniform today and I don't really want to explain where I was to Hotaru." Hiiro gave her a tiny smile (which probably hurt his face). "Mind if I join you?" 

~*~*~*~*

After their eh hem "Shower" Usagi changed into the clothes she had been wearing the day before. Just as she was dressed there was a desperate knocking at the door. "Hiiro! Hiiro! It's Michiru! Usagi never came home!" She yelled through the door. Hiiro's mask was again up as was Usagi's and they went to the door. "Oh Usagi, what are you doing in here?" She asked. "I got drunk and Hiiro took me to his place." She said in a monotone. Michiru bought it and took Usagi by the hand and the two went to class.

~*~*~*~*

After class the only thing Usagi wanted to do was seek out Hiiro, but she knew it would be futile, because she saw Duo drag him off the school grounds saying something about an amusement park. So Usagi walked to the café with Hotaru and Seiya. Haruka and Michiru were spending some time alone because they had gotten very little time to themselves lately. 

So she sat inside the café because it was crowded on the roof and Usagi drank an Iced Café Mocha with an extra shot. Seiya was saying something about annoying boys and Hotaru was giggling. "Odango? You've been quiet what's on your mind?" She asked softly when she had realized Usagi wasn't paying attention. Usagi snapped out of her reverie. "Gomen Seiya-chan, I'm fine." She said forcing a cold smile when really she felt like grinning and yelling. "I got lucky with the perfect soldier and I worship the ground that his gundum blasts to bits!" But she held her tongue. "You sure?" Hotaru asked. "You seem preoccupied." Usagi shook her head. "I'm fine, I just have a hang over from last night." She lied in her regular monotone. Hotaru shrugged and looked at Seiya. "So what's this about annoying boys?" 

~*~*~*~*

As soon as Usagi got back to the dorm she waited until Hotaru was busy with something and she slipped slowly through the empty hallway to Hiiro's dorm room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Duo. "Don't tell me you need another beer? Minako told me you got drunk last night already." Usagi scowled and pushed Duo out of Hiiro's dorm room and slammed the door, locking it. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I heard you in the hallway." Hiiro said from the couch where his lap top was out. Usagi smiled a smile just for him and sat next to him. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Checking my mail to see if Dr. J e-mailed me with a new mission, but no such luck." He said. Usagi smiled again. "I do believe that was a full sentence for you, good job." Hiiro gave her a small smile of his own, since that was all he could manage and replied. "Same for you kudos." Usagi gave her first giggle in this life time and laid her head on his shoulder. "We can't tell them we're together can we?" She said. "Iie, not until this threat that Dr. M told us about is gone." Usagi nodded, and that was when her communicator went off. The one Hotaru had given her that very day. Usagi sucked in a breath and opened it to see Sailor Neptune's face. "Me and Haruka were near the shopping center and there's a youma attack." Usagi nodded. "I'll be there." She said. "Grab the pilots, this will be good practice for them." Usagi gave another nod and shut the communicator. "You heard her, I'll grab the inner senshi and you grab the pilots." She said, her mask was in place again, as was Hiiro's.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi ran to the battle as fast as ever, the inners and Mamoru, whom she had called on the communicator were following close behind. Hiiro showed up as well, running with the pilots and Hotaru. They reached the battle quickly enough and Usagi and the inner senshi along with Hotaru transformed. Usagi was the first to throw a punch at the youma. 

Usagi saw the scattered people around and realized just as Hiiro did, this youma was here to grab their attention, and was in a way a messenger of sorts, showing that the new enemy had indeed arrived. 

Hiiro threw a blast of his blue energy at the youma who deflected it, making it his a nearby wall. He cursed inwardly and looked to see how Usagi was fairing. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and had thrown her tiara at the monster, stunning it long enough for Ami to freeze it with an attack. That was when three new senshi arrived. Hiiro immediately was ready to bolt to protect Usagi, but years of training told him that if he did this, it would be foolish, they may not have been enemies at all. 

Usagi smiled up at Star Fighter and they started in the fight again. Yaten was the first to attack. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" The youma wasn't dead yet, so Usagi used a powerful attack. "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" The youma was still yet to die but it was getting there, so Trowa threw a small blast of energy at the youma and it turned to dust. 

After the youma was dead Usagi explained the star lights to the pilots detransformed. "I think I know what's here." She said. "What?" Seiya asked. "We never killed chaos, and now it's back and probably stronger then ever." She said icily. "Do you think it's still in Galaxia?" Seiya asked. "Iie, before I died I drove it out of her, I think she was able to get away." Hiiro held back anger that something had killed his Usa-chan. "Died?" Quatre asked. "Hai, in my past life I died trying to drive chaos out of Galaxia and destroy it. "I succeded but not it's back." Usagi began to walk away and Mamoru again started to follow her, probably hoping to score points by consoling her, but he was stopped by Hiiro's gun. "Iie." Mamoru scowled. He wasn't about to be pushed around my him this time. "I do what I please." He said taking another step. Hiiro cocked his gun and shot Mamoru's foot. "Don't mess with gin." He whispered loud enough for no one to hear him but Mamoru, and with that Hiiro went after Usagi himself.

~*~*~*~*

Hiiro caught up to Usagi at the dorms. She was leaning against his door waiting for him. "You shot him?" She said. Hiiro nodded an affirmative. "Good, he deserves it." She said. "What did he do?" She asked. "Nothing, it's what I did." She said. Hiiro's eyes widened, "But you were a when we" Usagi nodded. "I was, but not in my other life. I hoped I could make myself love him, so I slept with him. Only it didn't work. I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistake again." Hiiro opened his door and let them inside the dorm room. 

As soon as they were in the safety of a closed room Usagi threw her arms around his neck. "Hii-kun, don't be upset with me, it was a completely different time line, and a different life for me." Hiiro wrapped his strong arms around her waist and breathed in her soft scent that smelled like lavender. "I couldn't ever be mad at you if I tried." He answered. Usagi's eyes widened, she never thought she could bring out this side of him, let alone he bring out this side of her.

She suddenly felt ill when she remembered what if felt like to die from chaos, she didn't want him or anyone to go through that like she and the others had. She unconsciously held him tighter and a salty tear sprang from it's duct before she could push it away. The tear slid down her pale cheek and landed on Hiiro's neck where her head was nestled. "What's wrong?" He asked into her neck. "I don't want anyone to die this time." She said. "There's always a chance, but what we're doing" He paused searching for the right words, he never was good at them. "What were doing is the best for this entire world." He said. Usagi lifted her head and kissed his lips softly. "You're right, this is something we have to do. To save the universe." Hiiro kissed her after this was said, but quickly pulled apart when there was a nock at the door. Hiiro opened the door. "Meeting about the attack." Rei said quickly before leaving. Usagi and Hiiro left his dorm and went to Usagi's where everyone was going.

When Usagi went into her dorm the first thing she noticed was that Setsuna was there sitting in an overstuffed arm chair. Usagi would have screamed had she not been controlling her emotions, it was only natural that the senshi of time knew what her and Hiiro had done. 

But Setsuna acted proper non the less throughout the meeting and then came the time that they new was approaching.

"So what is the new enemy?" Minako asked. "Chaos." She answered.

~*~

I decided to stop it there, because I don't want to keep writing at the moment, mostly because I believe there is only a chapter or two left and I want lots of reviews before I finish it up, although I _do_ have a new idea for a new GW/SM, it'll probably be a Hiiro Usa as well, but I'm not certain if I'm going to go through with it yet, the plot line is too similar to this one so I need to tweak it so it goes of in a totally different direction one problem though, I don't know how to tweak it yet. ^.^;; Also I promised a friend I'd do a Hiiro Ami romance, I think it's going to be a Silver Millennium fic, and I want to know who I should pair the rest of the inners with. Anywhoo, please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Usagi's eyes stayed like they usually were except her eye did twitch

Chapter 14 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

ACK! This chapter isn't the best, I had the worst time writing it! I don't know why either! I must have deleted and revised so many parts that I can't even count them all! It was terrible! But I finally figured out the ending battle which I think is coming in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Lastly, please check out my new story, it's called Serenity and I really kind of like it ^.^ Also if you already are reading Serenity, I do not plan on updating it right away, not until this one is finished, I'm just working on too many projects at the moment and some of my stories are getting jumbled together in my head, which is a sign that I've been writing too many things at once ^.^;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing, wish I did though!

~*~

"Chaos? Are we supposed to know that enemy?" Duo asked, speaking the question that was on all the pilots minds. "Chaos is the last enemy we fought." Usagi said quickly before exiting the room. Michiru began to stand up and go after her, but Hiiro stopped her. "I'll go." He said in a monotone before following her. 

"Chaos it the last enemy you fought? So does that mean something?" Quatre asked. "Hai, we all died fighting Chaos." Taiki said softly. "She's probably not happy about fighting chaos again I take it?" Duo said.

Seiya who was the only one really listening nodded.

~*~*~*~*

Hiiro walked out the door and looked down the hall, and saw what made him want to run down the hall the other way. Rerina was talking with Usagi who looked extremely peeved. Hiiro walked in their direction and as he moved toward them he heard what Rerina was saying. "What gives you the right to be going into that room?!" 

Hiiro stopped in front of the two. Rerina and Usagi turned to him. "Hiiro, thank goodness you're here! This girl was picking the lock to your room." She said huffily. "Really?" He said turning to Usagi who's scowl looked larger. "What did you use to pick the lock? I like to use a really thin piece of metal." Rerina looked pissed. "Hiiro! Don't you care that she was trying to break into your room?!" Hiiro looked at her expressionless. "No, she's only doing it because I haven't made her a key." Rerina turned red, most likely from anger and stalked away. "Who was that?" Usagi asked. "My stalker." Hiiro replied unlocking the door. Usagi resisted the urge to giggle and stepped into his room. 

Hiiro closed the door behind them and then turned to face Usagi. "What's wrong?" He asked. It was two simple words but they brought tears to her eyes. "I don't want what happened to me to happen to you and the others, I know what it was like to be killed by chaos and it's not pleasant." Usagi wrapped her arms around herself to help with the sudden chill that went through her body, but it wasn't helping.

Hiiro wrapped his arms around Usagi. "It's alright, we face things like this every day." Usagi shook his arms off of her. "Iie! You've never faced Chaos, you don't know what it's like! It was It was like something cold all around you and you just can't get away from it, or warm up because it's a part of you." Hiiro wrapped his arms around Usagi again, and she buried her head in his shoulder. "Please tell everyone not to help us, you won't make it." She whispered.

Hiiro was silent for a moment, trying to find the words. "Iie, you need our help and all of us are used to facing death, no matter what kind it is. Even if we do die, we will not regret it because we were protecting something precious." Hiiro could have smiled at his whole two sentences but his face would probably crack so he settled for kissing the top of her head. (AN-Ack! I wrote that sap!?)

Usagi smiled and looked up at Hiiro. "Hii-kun, at least I can spend time with you now." Hiiro smiled for her, and only her and kissed her softly on her forehead. Usagi smiled and pulled away. "I better go, Michiru will be worried about me for leaving so abruptly." She said softly. Hiiro nodded and Usagi left the room to find her sister.

~*~*~*~*

After a nice dinner at home with the outer senshi, Usagi and Hotaru went to bed, but unlike Hotaru, Usagi couldn't sleep. She contemplated leaving and sneaking into Hiiro's room, but decided against it. She'd been found missing already and she didn't want to have the others worrying about her. Even if a part of her really didn't give a rats ass. So she stared up at the ceiling knowing she needed some sleep. Instead she went to her laptop and opened it and checked her mail. She was surprised to see and e-mail from Setsuna. She quickly opened it and read it.

__

Gin,

Don't waist the time you have, I promise I'll wake you before Hotaru wakes, go to him.

Dr. M

Usagi was surprised, Setsuna didn't care? She wanted her to go sleep with him? She didn't hesitate this time, Usagi shut her laptop took a quick peek in the mirror and then creeped into Hiiro's room. She was careful to not make much noise as she peeked into his room. Hiiro was lying down staring at the ceiling. "I heard you coming." He said. Still staring. "I guessed you would." She said softly fiddling with her white tank top. Hiiro stopped staring at the ceiling, "You want something?" He asked. 

Usagi smiled shyly. "Maybe." Hiiro nodded knowing what she wanted and she crawled into bed with him and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Hiiro knew instantly knew that she was asleep. She had looked adorable when she had crawled under the covers, like a kid excited about Christmas. Hiiro wrapped his arms around her small waist and fell into the most blissful sleep he hadn't had in years.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke to a voice that she instantly realized was in her head. _Wake up hime._ Usagi untangled herself from the arms of Hiiro and got up. Her hair had fallen out sometime during the night, and now hung in silvery waves that dragged the floor. _Better get to your room hime._ The voice said again. Usagi turned and looked at Hiiro. _Don't worry, he'll understand._ Setsuna said. Usagi nodded and yawned once before leaving his room and walking back into her own. 

Once she was in her room she changed into sweat pants, she had no intention of going to sleep again, even if it was four thirty. She also changed into a tank top and braided her hair expertly before wrapping it around her head and securing it in place. After doing so, Usagi went to the schools gym where a beaten down punching bag stood. Usagi began to ruthlessly attack the harmless object until it came crashing down. "Damn supports." She said, her energy not at all spent. "That was amusing." Came a voice. Usagi turned to see Luna. "I followed you when I woke up and saw you leaving." She said with a small kitty yawn showing off many sharp fanged teeth. "Usagi-chan? I had this odd dream about you turning into the ginzoushou whenever you felt like being alone, it was really weird Where is the ginzoushou?" Luna finally asked. Usagi thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, it's not in my sub-space pocket, my only guess it that Setsuna has it." Usagi said in her normal monotone. Luna nodded. "Perhaps you should call her and ask her where it is something's going to happen today. I don't know what but something is going to happen."

Usagi nodded, she'd felt it the moment she'd awoken from Setsuna's telepathic alarm. "Hai." Usagi reached out to Setsuna's mind until she felt her response. Setsuna, you're needed. As soon as this was said Sailor Pluto appeared. "Hime?" She asked. "Where's the ginzoushou?" She asked. "It it's what powers Gin I didn't tell you because you didn't have your memories, and I didn't think it would be important yet, but it seems time is flowing fast." Usagi nodded. "How do I get it out of Gin?" She asked. "Well that's the hard part, Gin IS the ginzoushou, you just have to remold it back into it's crystal form." Usagi looked baffled. "I've been riding around killing oz soldiers with the crystal?" Setsuna nodded. "I suppose you're confused but it's true, when you healed gin you didn't even have to. Gin would have regenerated itself, you just sped up the process. I would have told you, but you'd have been suspicious." Usagi nodded. "I would have been. I'd have asked questions you were forbidden to answer as well." Pluto nodded. "So how do I remold it?" Pluto cringed. "You can't very easily without using a lot of energy, so I'm not sure if you'll want too." Usagi stood firm. "How?" She asked coldly. "You just bond with Gin and ask it to remold itself, but it uses your energy, if it uses too much you'll be drained to the brink of death, you may not make it." Usagi shrugged. "I've got enough energy, I'll go do it now, you just cover for me." She said leaving the gym. Pluto sighed. "That girl will be the death of me."

~*~*~*~*

Usagi stood face to face with Gin. "Sorry Gin, don't want to do this cause you look great in that form but your other forms the one I need." Usagi said melding with Gin, and then the molding began.

~*~

Hey! Hope you enjoyed that cause the next chapter won't be out for awhile, I'm gone at a concert all day Saturday, Sunday I'm off Kayaking and same with Monday. So I'm booked and I'm likely to be beaten to a bloody pulp in the mosh pit so I'll be too sore to write. Please review me and tell me what you think though ^.^ Please don't review me too much about my grammar in this one, I was too busy to check it over! GOMEN!!


	15. Chapter 15

Usagi awoke to someone shaking her awake

Chapter 15 of The Other Soldier

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Konnichiwa minna-chan this will be the last chapter and me and my muse, Yousei are kind of sad.

Yousei: *burst out crying* I can't believe this is the end!

I want to take the time to say thank you to all those who reviewed and kept me going, and now to thank individual reviewers

Anime Princess/Samantha- You REALLY kept me going! And I loved your reviews!

CountryGirl-chan- Thanks for reviewing me!! I don't think she reviewed more then once, but I'm a fan of her stuff so I felt privileged ^.^ 

denichiba- I'm not thanking you, but I'm going to yell at you because if you had read the author notes you'd know that I spell Hiiro's name like this, so go back and check my author notes from previous chapters and it will tell you WHY I chose to spell it that way. But thanks for reviewing anyway. ^.^

Ok, now that that's out, I want you to start reading the final chapter of 'The Other Soldier'

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing.

Yousei: *burst out crying again when she sees the disclaimer*

~*~

Usagi awoke to someone shaking her awake. She recognized the blurry image immediately. "W-What happened?" She asked. "You were passed out when I got here, where's Gin?" Hiiro asked. "What time is it?" She asked. "Eleven PM." He answered. Usagi tried to stand but her legs gave way. "I think I used too much energy." She said. "Energy? On what?" Usagi gasped and began to look frantically around. "Where is it?" She said feeling around her until her hand fell on the small gem. She quickly picked it up and held it to her chest protectively. "Let's go." Usagi said, again trying to stand, but this time she was able too for about ten seconds before she pitched forward and Hiiro caught her right before she hit the hard ground. "Forget about your energy loss?" He asked. Helping her stand. Usagi growled at her own weakness and let Hiiro support her as they walked back to their dorms.

Once they reached Usagi's dorm, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before summoning what little strength she had and walked into her dorm before collapsing on her bed. "Tired?" Usagi snapped her head up to see Hotaru sitting on her bed reading a book. "Hai, I had to reform Gin, my gundum, back into the ginzoushou." Hotaru gasped. "Gin was the ginozushou?" She asked in disbelief. "Hai. Now if you don't mind I need some sleep." Usagi promptly passed out again.

Usagi awoke at one thirty, a familiar chill seemed to be all around her making her shiver. "This isn't good." She whispered through clenched teeth. Usagi slowly crept out of bed and changed into some fresh clothes before waking Hotaru.

"Hime? Why is it so cold?" Were the first words that left Hotaru's mouth. "Chaos is near." Usagi said in a monotone. Hotaru's eyes turned hard, she was ready for a battle. "Let's awaken the others, they need to henshin." Usagi said throwing some clothes at Hotaru who quickly changed. "I'll go awaken the senshi, you work on waking the others." Hotaru said. Usagi nodded and took off for Hiiro's dorm.

As soon as her hand reached for the doorknob the door was opened by Hiiro. "Hii-kun" She whispered. "Chaos?" He questioned. Usagi nodded. "I'll wake the others, you go help Hotaru awake the senshi." He said making his way to Duo's dorm. Usagi nodded and headed toward the Star lights dorm. She quickly began banging loudly until a ruffled Yaten opened the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Yaten growled, obviously angry for the rude awakening. "Shut up, chaos is here, wake the others." Usagi said. "We're already up." Taiki said coming up from behind Yaten. "Hurry up and get dressed." Usagi said in a monotone. "I have to go wake up Mamoru baka, tell the others to meet me where you feel Chaos's energy signal is strongest." Usagi said quickly before running down the hall.

Usagi reached Mamoru's place in five minuets but his room mate said he'd gone out to a bar with a bunch of friends and wasn't expected back until morning. Usagi wasn't able to find out what bar it was or where he was going to be staying, so she just figured it for the best. Roses probably wouldn't do much to Chaos anyway.

After she'd left the campus she quickly began feeling for the energy of chaos and followed it to a local park. "Figures it'd be a park." She mumbled to herself. Usagi's legs finally carried her to a clearing in the park where there were gardens and she was glad to see the senshi and gundum pilots awaiting her instructions. Once she was with the group Usagi felt Chaos's energy level rise. 

"Minna henshin yo!" Usagi said while she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The others quietly complied whispering their transformation phrases in fear that Chaos would appear if they were too loud, even if it was silly of them.

As soon as the senshi had all transformed the gundam pilots took attack stances. "These readings are through the roof, it seems Chaos should be right in front of us." Mercury said typing furiously on her hand held computer. Moon's eyes narrowed and she looked in the direction of where chaos should have been, she suddenly felt like gasping, when she realized that Chaos didn't have one energy signature, but two. Chaos had possessed another body. "Endymion." Moon yelled out. "Come out of your hiding spot." She said in an icy voice. Causing many of the senshi to gasp out loud. "I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly hime." The smooth voice of Endymion said. 

Endymion not Mamoru walked out of the shadows twirling an ebony rose between his fingers. "You know I loved you." Endymion said picking a piece of imaginary lint off of his shining armor. "Key word, loved." Moon said in a monotone, she wasn't about to let her guard down. "Ah, but Mamoru, _still_ loves you. He was the hard one to corrupt. Endymion loves the past you, Serenity. He knows you will never be the innocent Serenity was." Moon nodded. "I have been reborn too many times to be her." Endymion smirked evilly. "Mamoru was destroyed in your past life if you remember. Your little moon kitty told you he wouldn't be reborn, do you remember that?" Usagi then realized what had been done. Chaos had taken over Endymion's body and therefor had made him be reborn. "Chaos didn't take this body until recently, but Chaos did make sure that we were reborn, even if we weren't supposed to." Moon nodded. "We might as well get this over with, one of us is going to die tonight Endymion and I'm hoping it's not me." Endymion smirked. "We don't have to fight you know. You could just become my lover and no one would have to be hurt." Moon shook her head. "Iie." She said in a monotone. 

She sneaked a look at Hiiro to see his fist clenched in anger, the rest of his body showed no emotion. Moon looked at her senshi and realized she didn't want them to be hurt but this was the only way.

Moon suddenly let her snow white wings unfold and she jumped into the air and threw the first blast from her tiara not even bothering to call out her attack phrase. Endymion deflected the attack easily and threw a dozen ebony roses that soon turned into dark energy which grazed her side causing it to sting instantly. Endymion smiled and looked at her senshi and the gundam pilots. He suddenly nodded to an unknown force and dozens of youma began to materialize behind him. That was when the war began.

~*~*~*~*

Moon soon lost track of her senshi and the others in the swarm of youma, every now and then she's see a blast of an attack from one of them but she was in too heated a battle to not pay attention to the task at hand. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, Endymion had a lot more energy then her and it was starting to show, for he only had a burned arm from one of her attacks and a few scrapes on his face. 

Moon however had a broken wing, a few bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and many deep wounds from Endymion's roses all over her body. She hadn't used the ginzoushou, and she knew she was going to have to use it soon or she and her senshi were goners, even with their extensive training, there were just too many youma. 

Moon threw another attack knowing he was trying to wear her out but not caring. It hit him squarely in the chest knocking him down. Moon would have yelped for joy had she not been a perfect soldier, and throwing an attack at a youma that was trying to sneak up on her.

By the time the youma was blasted Endymion was up again, he was hurt just as badly as she was now, and that was when she heard a new attack. "Dead Scream." The attack phrase was said softly but it blew a chunk of youma away. The table's had turned. 

The youma slowly were beaten down and soon the only one left standing was Endymion, six senshi, and two gundam pilots, senshi and pilots had either been knocked unconscious or were in no condition to fight.

Endymion gathered up energy and threw it at the remaining senshi, Neptune and Maker took most of the blast. There were now only three senshi standing, one of which was a very pissed off Uranus.

"World Shaking!" Uranus threw her attack barely missing Endymion. Moon seeing him move to the side, his eyes still on Uranus threw a blast at him but was stopped as he threw one at her that was no match for hers, causing her to fall at the feet of Sailor Jupiter in a broken mess. 

"This isn't how it was supposed to end." Jupiter said stooping down and holding her princess. "How the hell do we expect to beat him?" Duo asked threw clenched teeth while holding an injured shoulder. "You don't." Moon suddenly said opening her eyes a crack. "I do." Moon slowly stood much to Jupiter's protest. She took a quick look at Hiiro before she did what she knew would make her senshi happy. She smiled, a true smile that lit up her entire face and eyes. "Don't worry. I always said that I'd always protect my friends, ne Mako-chan? You remember right?" Jupiter smiled at her nick name and nodded. "We were supposed to protect you, remember?" Moon shook her head. "Iie, I will always protect you." With this said she turned quickly toward Endymion. "You want a fight ass hole, you got it." Moon threw out her hands that cupped the floating, glowing jewel that was the ginzoushou. "Ginzoushou, kill this prick, MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The crystal's dull light that it had been putting off suddenly became blinding and most of it was coming from Moon herself as she poured her life energy into the small gem. "Iie! _IIE SENENITY HIME! DON'T BE STUPID_!" Fighter screamed out in frustration, knowing what was to happen. Pluto put a hand on Fighter's shoulder and shook her head, telling her not to stop Eternal Sailor Moon.

They all turned to Moon only to see her senshi fuku grew into a white satin gown. The moon insignia on her forehead gave a soft glow and soon the blinding power and energy the crystal had been collecting shot out at Endymion, where he let out a piercing scream. 

The senshi winced at the bright light and knew that if Serenity used all her power she was going to die, so it was only natural to begin pooling their energy as well into the gem.

"Duo, Hiiro, concentrate on the ginzoushou and send you energy into it, she'll use all of her own energy if you don't!" Jupiter screamed to the two dumbfounded pilots.

Now knowing what to do the two remaining pilots let their energy flow with Serenity's into the ginzoushou until Endymion's body fell to the ground and the blinding light desisted.

Moon then fell to the ground, the white gown fading to a fuku that then unraveled into her black zip up cat suit that she wore on missions. Her hair unraveled from its buns into a tight braid and her body fell limply to the ground. "Hime." Pluto breathed looking at her fallen princess. 

Hiiro was quick to react unlike the others who were in shock over the events that had just occurred. He quickly bent down next to his fallen lover and grabbed her wrist almost afraid to check to see if she was still alive but he put two shaking fingers to her and checked for a pulse.

A few moments of silence. "I-Is she" Neptune said from Uranus's arms. "She has a pulse it's weak, she needs medical attention." Hiiro's voice cracked slightly showing a bit of emotion causing Duo's eyes to widen. "Hey man, are you ok?" He said putting a hand on his friends shoulder which was quickly shaken off. "I'm fine, just call a damn ambulance already!" He yelled at his startled friend who quickly limped off in search of a pay phone.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke in a cold white room. She saw Hiiro asleep in the chair on her left and Michiru asleep in the bed next to her. Usagi slowly sat up and realized most of her cuts had been healed already, thanks to the ginzoushou being in the form it was. Usagi slowly let her hand move a lock of hair out of Hiiro's eyes careful not to wake him, but obviously not careful enough for his eyes snapped open the moment her hand started back to her side. 

"You should be resting." He said in his infamous monotone. Usagi shrugged. "Is he" Hiiro shook his head. "Iie, you drove Chaos out of him, it's gone now. He's barely alive but Ririna for some odd reason came here to look for me and has been watching him ever since. I think she's found a new object to fawn over." Usagi smiled and laid back down. "Yokata, he needs someone that will truly care for him." Hiiro suddenly looked down at the tile floor. "Usa why did you use it if you knew" Usagi realized instantly what he was trying to say. Why had she used the ginzoushou when she knew that he loved her and would probably die without her. "It was something that had to be done Hii-kun. No matter what. I had to save this world I've always saved this world without a second thought. Gomen if it offends you." Hiiro shook his head. "Iie, it doesn't. I trust your judgement and I'll protect it with you if it's something you care for." Usagi smiled again and took his hand in hers and leaned forward and received a soft kiss. 

Usagi broke contact with Hiiro and looked toward the door when she heard a male giggle. "So Hiiro _does_ have emotions." Usagi gave a laugh at Duo, who was leaning toward the door frame, Hotaru was behind him trying to be discrete about her right hand enter twined with his left. "Oh oh oh, looks like Hota-chan's been secretive as well." Usagi said propping up her chin on her hands with a knowing smirk.

Hotaru blushed slightly as Duo kissed her cheek. "Yup! And she's all mine unless I can share with you Hiiro?" Duo said with a suggestive grin. "Omae o korosu." Hiiro and Usagi said in unison, although Usagi's 'Omae o korosu' wasn't as effective considering her guns weren't with her. Although Hiiro's Omae o korosu wasn't that effective either, it was probably Hotaru's smack upside the head that did the trick. "Sorry, sorry, It was a joke I swear!" Hiiro let a small smirk escape him. Usagi gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's right, I'm all his."

~*~*~*~*

A after the war with OZ they achieved peace and Usagi was later the founder of Crystal Tokyo and became queen. Usagi gave birth to twins on her twenty second birthday, a boy and a girl who's father was none other then the ex-gundam pilot of Wing Zero and the king of Crystal Tokyo. They named their daughter Usagi and son Juro.

The other senshi eventually found loves in their lives and it is rumored throughout the palace that Sailor Saturn or Hotaru Maxwell has been seen _very_ pregnant walking through the gardens with her husband Duo Maxwell (AN- *Grins widely*) 

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, or Michiru Tenou and Haruka Tenou have been married although some people found it odd for the two women to marry. They adopted a little girl and named her Kyoko.

Lastly Mamoru Chiba and the Ririna have recently had a baby boy they named Yasuo and they are now on ok terms with the Queen although there are rumors that Mamoru gets a nasty bullet wounds in his leg when the king gets pissed but that's another story.

~*~ The End ~*~

WAA HOO! I'M DONE!! NO MORE OF THIS ANYMORE!! YEAH!! *sniff* I'm kinda going to miss writing in this one But that's alright I suppose cause I have a lot of stories I'm writing right now, including some Hiiro/Usa romances. One is called Naisai and the other is called Serenity, so check those out if you're interested in reading more of my stuff! Also check out some of my Sailor Moon stuff, I like to write regular Sailor Moon fiction that's _not_ centered around Usa-chan, although there's only two posted that is not Usa based ^.^ Also their kind of old and have Usa with Mamoru baka but their still good and could use some reviews. Anywhoo, I'd like to now thank everyone that had read to the very end of 'The Other Soldier' and I hope it wasn't disappointing. I tried to make everything happy in the end and Hiiro is a bit OOC but I think he has reason to be so yeah! Oh and on a last note, Yasuo, the name that Mamoru and Ririna named their child, it means peaceful so I found it quite fitting ne? Anywhoo, please read and review my other stories! ARIGATOU MINNA-CHAN!

7/10/01


End file.
